Project W017 20
by Rubyrach11
Summary: AU Soulmates are rare Daisy Johnson is now a top agent, Hydra tried to rise but those loyal to Shield managed to stop them. Everything is now settling down, Coulson has just been given the green light to bring Daisy onto his project. Project W017, her best friend Alexa comes into SHIELD to be part of the team Daisy has been put in charge of but things get complicated
1. Chapter 1

Project W017 2.0 chapter 1

**AN: So this is a different take on Project W017, the story line is completely different, I hope you enjoy. I do not own any Marvel characters. **

Soulmates are rare Daisy Johnson is now a top agent after being trained by Melinda May, Hydra tried to rise but those loyal to Shield managed to stop them. Everything is now settling down, Coulson has just been given the green light to bring Daisy onto his project. Project W017, her best friend Alexa comes into SHIELD to be part of the team Daisy has been put in charge of but things get complicated.

Project W017 2.0 chapter 1

Daisy Johnson scans the crowd of civilians identifying their targets and what they needed to get. It had been 2 years since Hydra tried to rise but thanks to some loyal shield agents and the Avengers they managed to defeat them. Daisy now was a top agent, leading a small team of gifted individuals when she wasn't working with May and Bobbie. Right now she had only one agent with her, technically they weren't supposed to be there it was a last minute thing and she knew she would hear hell for it when she returned but this was important.

"He seems nervous." Alexa Shaw stated she was sitting across from her looking over their objective.

"Yeah I will be too if I was carrying what he was." Daisy retorted

"How do you want to handle this?" She asked, Daisy smiled at her friend as she burst out laughing as someone walked past them. "Do you remember sister Leane?" Alexa smiled knowing their cover falling right into it.

"Her face after that stunt you pulled still makes me smile."

"As I recall you made that stunt and I got punished for it for six days of dishes and three Sundays of reflection." She retorted telling Daisy that six targets were here and three more turned up.

"Yeah well those three Sundays I waited for you seeming I am your friend and all, I felt bad."

"You did confess." Alexa agreed the three new people were friendlies. Alexa looked them over recognising them she turned to Daisy. "You know Skye, things got rather complicated." She said waiting for her to call it if they abort or not.

"You read the book, we need to see the movie." Daisy stated and Alexa nodded they would complete the mission.

"Right I will go get us our coffee then." Alexa said getting up and weaving through the crowd moving over to their target. She flawlessly pulled off the switch of bags before moving over to the door and walking out to the street knowing Daisy had already left. Daisy came to her aide as one of the bad guys came up behind her for it. She kept them away from her.

"How are you going?" Daisy called back

"You were right, Bomb." She stated

"You can disarm it?" She asked knocking out another guy.

"Can I disarm it? Do you know me?" She asked before disarming it and grabbing the crystal.

"Go,"

"Like a dog." Alexa muttered before walking off down the road only to knock out another bad guy that tried grabbing her. As she looked back at Daisy she saw Captain America, Iron man and Natasha Romanoff fighting. Daisy had taken off, that was when Captain America looked up and shouted out to her so she turned and hightailed it out of there. She felt a whoosh of air moving towards her and shoved out her hand, feeling it connect with something solid or in this case someone. As a boy of about 18 with white hair was sent to the ground. Alexa didn't stop she kept moving. Pietro looked at the retreating figure, she had brown hair and blue eyes he could not believe she stopped him, his chest still hurt from where she shoved him.

"You alright?" Steve asked helping him up, he nodded his head rubbing his chest.

"I will admit, I did not see that coming." Pietro stated.

"She diffused the bomb, took something from it." Natasha stated

"Tony?" Steve asked

"Don't bother she will be long gone." Clint stated coming over to them.

"Who were they?" Steve asked

"Don't know, but they knew what they were after."

"Left the fighting to us." Tony commented

"I think they could have handled it themselves but we were a convenience for them." Clint stated looking down the road where the girl had disappeared to.

Alexa met up with Daisy before they returned to base, they had hoped they would make it back without being detected. Daisy should have known better.

They had made it back to the main lounge pass the labs and gym without being stopped and Alexa was about to head off to her bunk when both of them were stopped by May who was blocking their exit.

"May." Daisy nodded in greeting

"Where have you two been?" A voice on her left made her turn to see Izzy lying on the couch.

"Coffee run, needed to get away from base for a while." Daisy replied knowing that Alexa would remain silent. May raised an eyebrow at her and she swallowed, Yes May knew and they were screwed.

"Right, well I will see you later. Thanks for the coffee Skye." Alexa said about to head off but May stopped her.

"It's Daisy now." Daisy mumbled as May led them through the base towards the directors office.

"You will always be Skye to me." Alexa mumbled back

May led them into his office where they waited to be acknowledged. Director Fury was sitting in his chair watching a screen of the avengers fighting outside the diner they had come from. Daisy knew that she and Alexa would not be on the cameras.

"I had an interesting phone call from Romanoff." Nick stated turning to face them. "She recognised your fighting technique and asked why we were there. I told her I had not given any permission to be there as I knew they were working this." Nick stated and watched the two young agents before him, one slightly nervous the other calm. "So why were you there agent Johnson?" He asked looking at her.

"Sir, it was to do with a terragine crystal of course I would take an interest. We didn't intend to get in the Avengers way." Daisy stated

"So you took it, where might I ask is it?" He asked

"Destroyed Sir." Daisy replied as Alexa had destroyed it before returning to base.

"Destroyed?" He asked

"Yes sir." She replied "I take full responsibility, agent Shaw was there under my orders. She did not know we did not have permission to go there?" Daisy stated

"Is this true agent Shaw?" He asked

"No sir, I knew this was not cleared." And Daisy groaned at her friends stubbornness.

"Yet you went anyway?" He deadpanned and he saw her look at Daisy, he knew why she went. These two had grown up together even though Shaw was younger than Daisy they were friends and if Daisy asked for help she would always answer yes.

"Agent Hartley will now be Shaw's new handler. Agent Johnson you will be reporting back to Agent May." Nick stated he could see the girls wanted to protest but stopped under his glare. "The next time you decide to go off book I will have you both in isolation." He added as both of them looked down. He noticed that Alexa clenched her hand before relaxing once again. "Now get out of my office." He said and both girls left following May out.

"Get dressed into your workout gear, meet me in the gym. You too." May stated looking at Daisy then to Alexa both of them nodded before going off to get changed.

May was not surprised Alexa was down first she entered the gym and looked around noticing that Daisy was not there yet she tensed seeing May there. She looked around and her gaze landed on the brunette mercenary turned agent who was leaning against the wall observing her.

"Isabel Hartley." She introduced after moving over to her.

"Alexa Shaw."

"You're one of the gifted Yes?" She asked

"Yes...ma'am." She added as an after thought.

"Ma'am did you hear that May, she called me ma'am."

"You are her superior." May retorted

"I know, but it has been a while since I have been called ma'am." She stated before looking over the young agent. That was when Daisy entered and she smiled at Izzy.

"Izzy." She greeted before moving over to May. Izzy ended up taking Alexa over to a different side of the room as they began their workout. Izzy wanted to see what she could do. As May began her lesson (discipline) Daisy was sore by the end of it, and May sent her off to her room. Daisy was walking out as Jemma walked in, Daisy looked at her confused as to why she was going in there but right now a hot shower was calling her name. Jemma went over to May who then moved over to Izzy and Alexa. Izzy shared a look with May before turning to face Alexa. She was confused but recognised the looks they were giving her, one that usually meant she was in trouble. She looked over at Agent Simmons and the box she carried and her heart rate increased.

"You know what is in this box?" Izzy asked seeming May wanted her to do the talking seeming that she was her handler. Part of her did not want to do this to the young agent.

"Yes." Alexa replied

"You will put them on." Izzy instructed and Alexa turned from the box to Izzy a glare settling on her face.

"How long?" She asked

"Until I tell you to take them off." Izzy replied she really did not want to start this off as the bad guy but May had told her before Alexa came into the room that this needed to be done, she used her powers against an avenger Nick wanted her punished. This way she will not spend the week in isolation. She looked like she wanted to refuse her but one look from May she let Simmons place the dampeners on. They looked like gloves but Izzy knew they were power dampening and that while Alexa wore them she would not be able to use her powers. Simmons ended up locking them on so that Alexa could not take them off as soon as she was alone. She looked over at Izzy and nodded, Izzy would be the one to take them off when she was allowed them off. Izzy then let her go, saying she would have training in the morning. Alexa walked out of the room with her arms by her side, May could tell she was doing this on purpose to show them that she would not try to take them off when she got the chance. May looked to Simmons with a pointed look.

"Oh no she won't be able to take them off. Only Izzy can take them off." Simmons reassured so May gave her a nod before walking off.

Skye was showered and clean, she had just checked her desk to make sure nothing new had come up… their hadn't. She moved through the corridor stopping at a familiar bunk knocking on the door.

"Come in." A voice called out so she entered

"Hey Al sorry..." she stopped to see Alexa on the bed, that was not what made her freeze. The things on her arms made her freeze. "What? When?" Daisy asked moving forward but she waved her off.

"Punishment for something never mind."

"Our little adventure...they shouldn't… I was the one." Daisy stated as she grabbed one of her arms, The dampeners looked like arm braces and Daisy noticed the lock on them so knew they would not come off without a voice activation code.

"No biggy...they shouldn't stay on too long. I guess this is to remind me we are not vigilantes and choices have consequences." Alexa stated "you know agent Hartley right?"

"Izzy? Yes she seems cool." Skye said

"You trust her?" Alexa asked looking at her pointedly making Daisy swallow.

"Yeah, she will be a good handler."

They spent the week training, Izzy getting to know Alexa and what she could do, she still had the dampeners on and Izzy could tell it was starting to effect her. She didn't complain though or ask for them off. May had been keeping Daisy busy that she had rarely any spare time. ALexa was working in the garage seeming she was a mechanic when Izzy came and watched her for a while in silence. She didn't look up as she worked away on an engine.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked

"We have been reassigned." Izzy states making her falter in what she was doing.

"Oh?" She asked

"To the hub." Izzy added but still Alexa did not turn around she continued on her task.

"When do we leave?" She asked

"Tonight."

"Is that all?" She asked and Izzy couldn't tell her thoughts on the matter.

"How long are you going to be here?" she asked

"As long as I am not needed anywhere else." She said as she stood back up from leaning over the engine and fiddled with the arm brace. Before finally turning around to face her. "Am I needed anywhere else?" She asked

"No." Izzy replied so Alexa turned around and went back to work. Izzy turned around and left her alone heading to grab her things before going to find Bobbie, hopefully she would be up for sparring.

That night they were on a quin jet to the hub. Alexa was sitting in a seat with her bag next to her, she had her eyes closed but Izzy knew she was not asleep. They finally arrived and Izzy shows her to her new room before going off to hers. She opens the door and smiles at the sight of her wife sitting on the couch waiting for her. She went over dropping her bag on the floor before jumping over the back of the couch and landing next to her.

"You could not just walk around the couch?"

"Come on Vic I have not seen you in weeks." Izzy said kissing her happy to be back with her.

"Yes I must admit I have missed you." Victoria Hand stated smiling as she ended up guiding Izzy back to their room.

The next morning Izzy was lying in bed as Victoria ran her fingers across her bare back and Izzy smiled as she felt the tingling sensation under your soulmate touch.

"I hear you have a rookie?" Victoria states knowing that is what Izzy was thinking about.

"Alexa Shaw...you read her file?"

"Yes. Looks like she has potential." Victoria murmured

"I should get up." Izzy said even though she had told Alexa that she could have the morning off to get settled.

"Mm should definitely get up." Victoria agreed but neither got up as they ended up kissing. It had been two months since they had seen each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Project W017 2.0 chapter 2

May walked with Daisy through the halls as they had just finished their workout session, she was now going to work with the gifted individuals on controlling their gifts so May went to find Phil. He was in his office going over paperwork but sensed her presence and looked up at her when she stepped through the door and smiled at her.

"You know I still can't believe how much paperwork is involved even after all these years. I thought I was on top of it but I came in this morning and there was a new stack...I am starting to see why Maria complains so much." He stated sitting back in the chair looking over May. "How was training?" He asked

"Daisy was upset that Alexa was transferred." May stated

"You know why she was." Phil replied and May only huffed. "I am glad we are finally bringing her on to this project." He added "that is if she agrees, what if she doesn't agree? What if we lose her because of this?" He asked now slightly panicking.

"She will agree." May states

"How do you know?" He asked

"Because you are on it." May simply replied.

"True, and you are as is Fitz and Simmons. Yes she will agree. Maria will be here tonight." He added

"I know, she is bringing Natasha." May smiled she was looking forward to sparring with her again.

Daisy was nervous, she was called into conference room 3. She knew Natasha Romanoff was here and Commander Hill she knew Coulson and May had been with them all afternoon as she worked with the gifted individuals. She stood outside the door for what felt like ages until she worked up the courage to enter the room. Not only was she meeting an avenger but also May's previous rookie. When she entered the room she felt like she was once again a child entering the principal's office. She looked over at Coulson and May but it seemed that Commander Hill would be leading this conversation. Daisy sat and listened as Maria started talking she had to admit she had no idea where this conversation was going until Maria pulled out a file. On the top it was labelled classified with a clearance higher then hers and the name of the project. Project W017. She figured she was being read into this project and that her team were part of it, she knew all along that they had been keeping something from her and for a long time it had bugged her and now she was finally getting the answers.

"Let it be known that once you read this there is no going back, by opening that file you are agreeing to be part of this. Are you sure you want this?" Maria warned her and Daisy looked up at her as she seemed to calculate what she was wanting. She opened the folder.

She could not believe what she was reading, the room was in a tense silence as they watched the young agent before them read through the file.

"You want me part of this?" Daisy asked

"Yes."

"Why now?" Daisy asked she had been part of the team for three years and only now they were reading her in.

"We were going to bring you in earlier but then a lot had happened. Hydra trying to take over, you getting powers...this project has been on hold for a while." Maria replied

"I need some space." Daisy said getting up but noted that Natasha Romanoff was blocking the door.

"Let her go." Maria said and Natasha stepped to the side as the young agent left the room. Maria could feel Phil's emotions as did May who had placed a hand on his leg. Daisy headed to one of the SUVs and sat in the back, it had been a while since she has done this and the comfort of the enclosed space helped her think and digest everything she had read. Human experimentation on wolf DNA practically making werewolves part of her really wanted to laugh at that. This was so ridiculous and out there she could not believe it. Then she looked down at her hands and thought how she has powers and how accepting her team was of her. She sighed, she knew what she was going to do. Despite knowing what she was going to do she waited in the suv for over an hour when she decided to go in search of Coulson and May. Surprised that they were still in the conference room.

"When do you want to start?" She asked looking at those in the room who turned to her when she entered.

"Now if you are ready." Maria replied she could feel the relief come off Phil as Daisy nodded. "Great go grab your go bag, we will meet you at the quin jet." Maria stated seeming they will be taking Daisy to a safe place away from other agents, knowing that the next few weeks for Daisy will be hard.

It had been two weeks since Izzy and Alexa had returned to the hub and in that time they have been training. Alexa was introduced to Victoria Hand as Izzy's wife and soul mate, both agents noticed the confused look on her face when they said they were soul mates but neither questioned it. Izzy has finally taken off the power dampening gloves as Alexa was once again working on an engine.

"Hey we have a mission. Briefing in ten." Izzy told her so Alexa quickly finished what she was doing before going to the briefing room. Where Agent Hand was with another agent and both of them were wearing serious expressions.

"Agent Shaw this is Agent Morse and Agent 22 the four of you will be taking this assignment." Victoria stated handing Alexa a folder as she flipped through it. She looked to Izzy who was standing next to Agent Morse, she nodded before they all left the briefing after Victoria had all the details lined out. Sam had went to get her bag and met Izzy and Bobbie at a quin jet.

"Alexa, Bobbie and Sam,...Sam, Bobbie meet Alexa." Izzy introduced they shook hands as Alexa made her way over to a seat as Bobbie went to pilot the jet. Izzy joined her in the co pilot seat leaving Alexa with her thoughts, Sam sat across from her leaving her in silence but it was clear she was assessing her.

"What?" Alexa finally asked Sam

"How old are you?" Sam asked

"20. Why?"

"You just look younger, I am looking forward to working with you."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"You and Bobbie, you're soulmates yes?"

"Yes, Why?" Sam asked her this time.

"No reason, this mission looks interesting. Who has lead?"

"Izzy…this time."

"You have worked with her before?"

"Many times, she talks of you, she says you have potential."

"Potential?"

"You're young."

"So are you." Alexa pointed out

"Been part of SHIELD since I was 17, in this line of work…sometimes I feel old."

"Really Sam, stop messing with her." Bobbie called back making Sam grin and Alexa gave her a pointed look she was messing with her.

"Lighten up, we have two hours before we reach our destination. Besides I have a good feeling about her. Plus Izzy stole my seat." Sam stated back getting up and moving to stand behind Bobbie and look out the window before stealing a kiss on her cheek before making her way back and getting comfortable on the seat.

"Child." Izzy stated but was chuckling making Sam grin at her before turning her attention back on Alexa.

"Don't worry kid you will fit right in." Sam reassured causing Alexa to sigh, she had a feeling if she asked Sam not to call her kid the name will stick. But seeing this side of Izzy was new, she only hope she would fit in with her friends. It looked like they were a good team Alexa could tell as it seemed since they were given this assignment they had a certain look to them, a confidence she only hoped she would be able to keep up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 3**

Skye has almost finished with the transition and the emotional wreck she has been for the last six weeks. She has been sticking close to Maria and snuggling into her as she helped her through transitioning. Maria as alpha of the pack she was joining comforted Daisy in ways like she had never felt before. She is still keeping things from them though, things from her past that only Alexa knows about. She was currently lying on the couch her head resting on Natasha's lap after spending three hours in the gym with her. Natasha had been teaching her for the last six weeks improving her skills. Daisy learnt who exactly was in her pack happy that Fitz-Simmons was and Phil and May alongside Bobbie, Sam (who she had only met once when she came and assisted in a rescue as Bobbie needed an extraction she was one of few words but Skye figured it was due to the fact that she was preoccupied with her soulmate being in danger), Hunter, Izzy, Clint, Wanda and Pietro. She learnt that Victoria Hand was another alpha with a pack of agents whose names only a few she recognised. She learnt that Trip and Mack were part of Victoria's pack. She was really enjoying her time with Natasha and Maria she learnt they were soulmates and was curious about it but remained quiet on that topic. Maria and Natasha both knew that Daisy was keeping things from them and were not pushing her to open up right away. Daisy tilted her head when she felt Maria enter the room she looked up at her and smiled big.

"We have a mission if you think you are up for it?" Maria asked

"Who is on it?" Daisy asked

"Izzy, Bobbie, Sam and Alexa."

"I am ready." Daisy said sitting up from Natasha both wore amused expressions.

"When do I leave?"

"In 20, are you sure you we are ready?" Maria asked the concern clear in her voice.

"I am. Besides Izzy and Bobbie are both there."

"Me too." Natasha stated making Daisy look at her. "Steve just texted, we have a joint mission with SHIELD." Natasha elaborated.

"Ok, does this mean we go together?"

"We leave in twenty." Natasha stated so Daisy left for her room to get the things she will need. She was looking forward to seeing Alexa again.

Natasha flew them to the met up point, the landed before the avengers so Daisy left her and joined Alexa, Sam, Izzy and Bobbie. She had been briefed on the jet they were to infiltrate a building that was in the middle of nowhere which she supposed was a good thing it meant no chance of collateral. She smiled at Alexa and she smiled back before they moved into position. Bobbie was on overwatch as Sam and Izzy took lead leaving Daisy and Alexa covering them, as they made their way through the building. They had made it to the third floor when the gunfire started it was a good thing that was when the avengers arrived.

"Alexa go assist those outside… Sam on me." Izzy instructed so she left taking down bad guys on her way she cleared a path to the exit.

She ran outside dodging a bullet before returning fire. She made her way over to Bobbie who was busy fighting off a group of armed men. Once they were dealt with she looked around to see the avengers engaging their own battles.

Bobbie ended up going to assist Natasha as Alexa looked around, her gaze landed on one of the avengers who was about to get in serious trouble. She leapt into the air knowing that she was going against protocol. She pushed Wanda close to a tree as bullets were fired at her she placed a wall of air around them protecting them.

"You really should have someone watching your back." Alexa stated as she flicked her wrist sending those firing on them backwards with enough force to keep them away.

"I knew you would come and save me." Wanda replied she was looking at her with wide eyes. Alexa was looking at where her hand was, she was holding Wanda so she wouldn't fall when she moved her closer to the tree but had yet to remove her hand as they felt warm and she felt a tingling sensation where Wanda had placed her hand to steady herself. She tilted her head to the side.

"Alexa we need a distraction." Izzy states over the coms.

"Copy that." Alexa replied stepping back meeting Wanda's eyes as she stepped back she jumped in the air getting distance from the avenger and part of her really wanted to go right back to her. She landed near some bad guys and pulled out something blue.

"Hey goonsquad you looking for this!" Alexa shouted before running off. This had the desired effect as they gave chase.

"Did you seriously call them goonsquad?" Daisy asked over the coms.

"It worked did it not?" Alexa asked back

"Yes you seem to have their attention." Bobbie replied

"Right, well how long do you need?" Alexa asked

"They have fallen back to go after you. Watch your back." Daisy stated as Alexa felt an impact on her arm she ignored it and continued on until she noticed that they had managed to surround her. All of them had guns aimed at her so she stopped.

"Give is what we want and we will make it quick." One guy said

"If I give you it will you let me go?" She asked looking around nervously and the men laughed as she held the terragine crystal in her hands.

"Very well you give us that we will let you go." He grinned as Alexa held it out for them.

"If you really want it." She said ignoring the voices on the coms. The spokesman's stepped forward but stopped when he saw her smirk. As he had his hand out stretched that was when she dropped it and jumped into the air. Manipulating the air so that the toxin spread out over all of them, they all fell to the ground unconscious except for one.

"That is not a crystal." He spat

"Correct." Alexa replied as she went on the defence as he attacked her. She felt the impact before it registered what had happened. She looked down and saw the slow spread of red before back up at the man and twisted her hand sending him into the tree impaling him on one of the branches. His screams echoed across the clearing. "Targets down require pick up." Alexa said looking back the way she had come from. She really wanted to go back that way.

"Head for exvil." Izzy states so Alexa heads back to their quin jet. She was not surprised at all that Izzy had bet her back. Mainly because she was moving slowly, thanks to her injuries. She had assessed them and noted they weren't fatal, barely a scratch in her books but they were annoying.

"What were you possibly thinking using a crystal as bait?" Izzy demanded making Alexa wince, over the last eight weeks she had never really seen Izzy mad this was new.

"It wasn't an actual terragine crystal." Alexa shrugged hiding the wince from the action but Izzy saw it. Her eyes now critically assessing her for injuries as she guided her to a seat when she spotted where she was injured.

"Explain." She said as she checked her injuries over.

"Just doing my job, you asked for a distraction so I gave them one." Alexa said pulling a face as she cleaned the wound. They were now in the air and Daisy was sitting next to her as Bobbie piloted them back to base, Sam was in the co-pilot but kept sending glances back at them. "The crystal was something agent Fitz and I worked on, technically it is still in testing phase. It looks like a terragine crystal but when it breaks it releases a wave of dentrotoxin knocking everyone out." Alexa stated grabbing Izzy's hand stopping her from injecting her.

"Just a graze." She said. "No need for sedative." She added

"Al you need to stop." Daisy said

"Stop what?"

"The air in here is getting very warm." Daisy explained

"I don't know what you are talking about, it is not me." Alexa tried to explain she was feeling fine, she was in control. "Get Bobbie to turn the aircon on." She suggested looking at Daisy but tensed as she felt the pinching of a needle being inserted into her arm. She turned to glare at Izzy but could already feel the drug coursing through her as she was pulled into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 4**

Alexa woke up with a groan, she was lying on a bed and as she opened her eyes she recognised the familiar white room of a containment unit. She sat up slowly looking down at her side feeling the familiar sensation of a bandage and she saw the bandage around her upper arm she got off the bed and put her boots back on before going for the door only to find it locked. She looked around the room, usually they left a note but found none. So she sat down and watched the door. It was not long before Daisy entered with Izzy as soon as they did Alexa stood up but froze when Daisy held her hand up stopping her.

"Why am I in here?" She asked looking at Daisy

"Precaution." Izzy replied

"For what, I am in control. There is no need for me to stay in here." Alexa replied

"You have been benched Al." Daisy replied and that made her freeze and look at her as she was looking at her injured arm.

"If I am on medical then I should be allowed to leave? You said when I joined I would not be stuck here. That this was not a prison but an opportunity to do some good." Alexa said clenching her hands into fists as she looked at Daisy who looked upset.

"You went against protocol. The Director thinks you need some cooling off time." Izzy states watching her noticing the clenched fist.

"I will bring you some of..."

"No, I don't want to see either of you." Alexa said turning her back on them. She heard the door open and close so when she turned back around she found herself once again alone. She moved over to the other side of the bed before sliding down against the wall pulling her legs up to her chest and rested her head against her legs ignoring the pain in her side.

"She has not moved since we left." Izzy states looking at the screen with Alexa still in that huddled position next to the bed. It had been three hours and Izzy was in a room with Victoria and Maria. Maria was currently watching Daisy who was upset as she focused on the screen.

"The mission was a success." Victoria stated looking at Izzy she could feel her emotions over her rookie.

"The pressure in the room is still too high. She is manipulating the air in the room." Maria pointed out

"She is upset." Daisy retorted and Maria could tell that Daisy knew why she was upset.

"She has not been in control since she woke up." Maria replied

"I broke our promise. How long does she need to stay in there?" Daisy asked turning to face Maria.

"3 days minimum, a week at most."

"Why?" Daisy asked

"She went off book." Maria replied and seeming she did the same thing with Daisy 8 weeks ago Nick wanted her punished in hopes she would stop going off book. This also gave the alpha's time to see her and if she was a good candidate. Even though Victoria was wanting her from seeing her work with Izzy, it was between Vic and Maria as Maria had Daisy.

"Can I go and talk to her?"

"I have agent Morse going to talk with her and taking her some things. She will explain what is going on and why she is there." Maria replied

'Maria, don't ask her to join this project.' Daisy stated across the link.

'Why?' Maria asked turning to face her.

'Because she will say no. She will want nothing to do with this. I talked her into joining SHIELD, I won't be able to talk her into this. Trust me on this please, she will say no...'

'What is it?' Maria asked knowing she was wanting to say something else but stopped

'She will leave if she found out about it. Do you know how she got her powers?' She asked

'No, it wasn't in her file.'

'They were forced on her, she didn't get a say and afterwards she was in a bad place. She had no choice in the matter and still feels angry that that choice was taken from her. She was experimented on, the idea of this project will rub her the wrong way. Please just don't ask her to bring her on. Leave her as she is.' Daisy asked looking up at her alpha before returning to the screen to see Bobbie sitting on the bed talking with her.

Alexa watched as Bobbie left, leaving her bag on the table and the power dampening gloves by the door. She was to remain in here any time between three days and seven? When she gets to leave she has to wear the gloves. All for something she did not do. She is in control so why are they saying she isn't? As she sat there, she couldn't help but let her mind drift back to the avenger she had saved. She remembers reading about Wanda and Pietro when they were saved. She was only slightly interested as she could relate to them that and Sk-Daisy was wanting to work with them but was declined by the Director. She remembered when Daisy came to her telling her about the team she was forming only for her to be transferred away and taken off that team. She was half tempted to leave SHIELD but knew that if she did she would always be watched. They knew about her now and was on their list. She sighed pulling her legs closer to her. She lost track of time, even ignored the plate of food that was given to her. She ignored Izzy and Daisy as they tried talking to her, part of her knew she was being childish but in her defence they were treating her like one grounding her like a child. So she figured treat her like a child she would act like one.

Two days later Maria and Victoria shared a concerned look with each other. Alexa was refusing to eat, they had ended up having to place a drip in her arm as she was dehydrated she refused to respond to any of them although Maria was yet to try personally, she was going to give it a try if she refused to eat the food in front of her.

"You might want to go."

"Has she taken the iv out again?" Maria asked

"Not since Izzy threatened to tie her to the bed." Victoria replied

"Has she said anything?"

"Just to be left alone."

"The gloves are not by the door."

"No she threw them across the room. Everything else is anchored down." Victoria states

"Why is her hand bandaged?"

"She punched a wall. We had to take her computer she almost hacked the door. Daisy stopped her. She is not happy with her at the moment. She has some interesting things to say about her." Victoria added and Maria knew that Daisy was upset and is currently training with May and Natasha. "She is hurt more than anything. Been having nightmares too."

"I will go and speak with her." Maria states leaving Victoria's office and heading down to the room Alexa was in. She entered the room to see Alexa sitting on the bed her legs pulled to her chest and she looked over at her confused by her presence.

"Commander Hill?" She asked

"Agent Shaw." Maria replied

"I was never an agent." Alexa replied making Maria frown. "I was only an asset right. Give me a badge so I feel useful to hide the fact that I am being used. You're all the same." Alexa all but whispered and had Maria not been on project W017 she might not have heard her.

"You are an agent, and I will not have one of my agents harming themselves. Why won't you eat?" She asked

"I am not hungry."

"It has been over 65 hours since you last ate." Maria pointed

"Should I be crept out that you know that?" Alexa asked keeping Maria's gaze and she could see the spark in her eyes slowly return.

"I want you to eat."

"We don't always get what we want." She replied and just like that the spark was gone.

"You won't be able to leave until you can show us you will take care of yourself." Maria stated and at this Alexa lowered her legs.

"I can take care of myself." She retorted anger shone in her eyes as she glared at Maria.

"Prove it." Maria said turning on her heels and walking out of the room. When she returned to Vic's office she was happy to see Alexa eating the stuff on the plate.

"Should have brought you in yesterday." Victoria replied as she was looking at the screen before she had to return to the paperwork on her desk. Maria ended up going to find Natasha.

4 days after Commander Hill had visited was Alexa allowed to leave the containment room. She wore the gloves as she worked on an engine in the garage. It helped clear her head usually, but today it was not helping. It was late, Izzy and Bobbie had offered her the choice to go out with them, as they were leaving the base for dinner and drinks she had refused. She had returned to her routine of training in the morning with Izzy but still was not back to their old relationship she did not fully trust her yet. Alexa sighed, placing down her tools before stepping back. She wiped her hands before leaving the garage and headed to someone to talk to. She knocked on the door hoping they were in and not working. The door opened and the familiar agent stood their staring at her confused by her presence.

"Izzy is not here." Victoria stated

"I know, I came to see you." She said

"Okay." Victoria said letting Alexa into her apartment.

Victoria watched as she seemed to pace inside her home. She remained silent waiting for her to talk.

"I came to you, for some advice...you seem like the type not to get overly emotional with what I want to ask...I just need you to answer my questions then I will leave you to your night...please don't pity me...canyoutellmeaboutsoulmates." She rushed out making Victoria freeze.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked

"Can you tell me about soulmates?" Alexa asked again this time more slowly.

"Soulmates is someone that is made for you, your souls when together complement each other, complete each other."

"I know the definition I can google search that. I want to know how you know when you find yours."

"You say each other's words."

"Is there any other way of knowing?"

"A feeling I guess... you have a soulmark right?"

"Had, I um don't know what it says." Alexa stated making Victoria freeze again and look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and saw Alexa sigh and pulled up her top revealing a section on her hip that was scarred beyond recognition. Victoria stood there frozen looking at it in silence not knowing what to say.

"I don't remember what it said. The nuns never told me and I was young when this happened..." she said freezing as she realised what she had said.

"Did a foster parent do this?"

"Not a foster parent." Sam replied shrugging and the way she said 'a' made Victoria's anger rise at that implication.

"You don't talk much about your past."

"It's messed up, I prefer to leave it in the past."

"How many homes?"

"Not all were bad." Alexa said with a shrug, "Besides I was a troubled kid… You said a feeling what type of feeling."

"When you find them, you will know." Victoria replied carefully she heard the implication in her tone. As if she believed she was to blame for being hurt. She went to tell her that it was not her fault but Alexa stopped her.

"Don't say it, I know what you are going to say…it is the past, I moved on. I will like to request some time off." Alexa said looking at her she had dropped her top back down and Victoria was looking her in the eyes.

"You will have to fill out the form, go through the official channels for leave." Victoria states and Alexa nodded before turning to leave. "Alexa… if you ever want to talk."

"With all due respect ma'am, no one can handle my story."

"Does Daisy know?"

"Not all of it, she has her own issues." Alexa replied leaving Victoria alone with her thoughts. She ended up going to her computer and searching up Alexa's files hoping some answers were in them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 5**

The next day after Alexa had handed in the appropriate papers for leave she was working out in the gym with Izzy in silence. After warming up they started sparring and Alexa knew that Izzy knew seeming she was not being rough.

"She told you?" Alexa asked placing a well-placed kick to Izzy's side.

"That you came and spoke to her." Izzy replied blocking her punch. "You requested leave." She added as she went on the attack instead of defence. "You have been granted three days." Izzy states as Alexa flipped out of the way. "Now…That is just showing off."

"I need some answers."

"I know, do you know where you want to go?"

"New York."

"Good thing that I requested a quin jet. I will drop you off, if you need me I will be a phone call away."

"I don't need to be supervised?" Alexa asked with a small amount of bitterness in her tone.

"No."

"You will leave these on though right?" She asked indicating her arms.

"Yes, they are to stay on."

"But..."

"No buts."

"You could take them off."

"If you are going for what I think you are going for, it is best they stay on."

"Why?"

"That's enough for today, shower then grab your gear I will meet you at bay 13." Izzy said walking away leaving Alexa alone in the gym. She sighed before going and moving to the showers and getting dressed in casual clothes. Jeans and a t shirt with a leather jacket. She grabbed her bag and made her way to bay 13 where she met Izzy.

They arrived in New York but before Alexa left she turned to Izzy who was standing next to the ramp.

"They will be monitoring me right?" She asked

"Yes, your vitals are still measured through the gloves and there is a tracker in them. We won't interfere you have three days to yourself and I will be back to pick you up."

"Am I am an agent or an asset?" Alexa asked making Izzy pause and look at her.

"Can't you be both?" Izzy asked back "I hope you find your answers." She added and watched as Alexa walked off the quinnjet heading away from the airfield. She moved towards the cars, Izzy had told her she could use one of the SHIELD cars but decided to get a taxi.

She took the taxi to her storage facility where she claimed her bike and grabbing some other clothes. She went to her apartment she had in New York (where she lived before Daisy came to her) she found it strange that nothing had changed. After settling in she once again left on her bike deciding to go for a drive around the city. She did not know where she was going to go she drove around for an hour before deciding to stop at a diner for some lunch. She entered the diner and scanned the room before settling on a booth in the back corner. She picked up a menu and scanned through deciding on the burger and shake before placing it back down. The waitress came over and she ordered before picking up her phone and scanning through the web as she waited for her food. She heard the door open and couldn't help but look up as she recognised the people that came in. Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton entered but her attention was not on them, it was on the person behind them. Wanda Maximoff. She met her gaze and couldn't help but hold her breath as she felt drawn to her. Steve seemed to notice her but Natasha grabbed his arm stopping him from going over to her. Instead she pulled him over to a different booth. Wanda was still looking at her so she made the gesture that she could come and sit with her if she wanted. Wanda grinned before moving over to her and sitting down across from her.

"Alexa Shaw." She introduces herself Wanda shakes her hand.

"Wanda Maximoff." She replied as they touched she felt that tingling feeling in her hands. They sat in silence for a while as Alexa did not know what to do. She looked at Wanda happy to sit in silence when the waitress came out with her food and Wanda ended up ordering.

"You are my soulmate yes?" Alexa asked making it clear she was unsure.

"You said my words." Wanda agreed "you feel the spark between us no?"

"I do, just did not know what it was." Alexa replied looking at Wanda. "The reports, they are true?" she asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"What reports?"

"About your gifts. I am completely fine with that." She reassured

"You are also gifted?" Wanda pointed out.

"Yeah." She replied but looked down at the braces on her arms as she said it.

"You work with SHIELD?"

"And you the avengers. You're a hero." Alexa smirked as Wanda seemed to blush. They ended up doing small talk until Wanda's food arrived then they ate, afterwards Alexa took Wanda out ignoring the others who were watching them. Taking her to one of her favourite places in New York an old park that was rundown and looked like nothing special but this is where she came as a kid and felt safe. It was open but there was a closed of section blocked by trees that she used to practice her powers This is where they sat down on the grass, where they ended up talking some more about the more serious matters before Alexa dropped Wanda off back at the Avengers compound agreeing to a dinner date that Alexa would plan. She ended up cooking a homemade meal in her apartment as she waited for Wanda to come over she had cleaned the already tidy apartment making sure her tools were away. Before Daisy had found her she was working two jobs one at a restaurant as a chef and the other at a garage working on cars, that all changed when Daisy offered her the job at SHIELD. She shook her head refocusing before going to open the door as she heard someone knock. Wanda was there in jeans and a blouse type top making Alexa smirk.

"Something smells amazing." Wanda stated making Alexa smile she loved her accent.

That night was a proper date where they did small talk but also getting to the big topics mainly what type of relationship they wanted. Alexa could tell it was more than a platonic bond as several times during dinner she had to force herself not to reach over and grab her hand needing to touch. They were currently sitting on the couch next to each other their arms brushing against each other. Wanda answered that question by kissing her, Alexa responded just as eagerly.

Alexa had spent her three days leave with Wanda getting to know each other on the deep and personal levels only a soulmate could get. On the second night they sealed the bond, it was a tense and interesting conversation in the morning when Wanda saw Alexa's back. Wanda was glowing red wisps of power only stopping when Alexa placed her hand on hers. Wanda still could not believe how she could just shrug her off when she explained the scars cause. Alexa had sent a message to Izzy saying she had found her soulmate and because of that she was taking the necessary time off. She now had two weeks. It was day four since they completed the bond and Alexa was lying on the bed with Wanda next to her.

"You ready for today?" She asked running her hand over her back Alexa found her doing this a lot tracing her fingers over the scars she liked the tingling feeling it sent her when she touched her.

"Meeting your team?" Alexa said turning to face her. She still found it annoying that she still had the braces on her arms, she had asked Izzy for them to come off but she had refused she even tried breaking them off but that also failed. "I have met your brother already." She added seeming Wanda introduced her to him two days ago. "Then again, this is Captain America, Iron Man and two master assassins. Thor isn't here is he?" She asked Bruce she could handle… maybe but the others she has to admit she is nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**Project Wolf 2.0 chapter 6 **

Daisy was lying on Bobbie's lap she had just completed her work out with May and had no other work to do so was currently relaxing. The pack had been informed that Wanda had found her soulmate and Daisy was happy that Alexa had found hers. She could feel Maria and Natasha probing at her link seeing the walls she had placed around her memories but neither of them had asked her about it or have tried getting through her walls.

"Are you in?" Sam asked she was sitting next to Bobbie on her other side. The last week Daisy found herself getting closer with Bobbie's mate, she was interesting she had a weird sense of humour and was really smart. They bonded over computer programming, Daisy learnt that she was a mechanic like Mack but was recruited by Maria and became her rookie becoming a specialist where she was paired with Bobbie. The two of them were the next best thing since Barton and Romanoff that is what Maria said Daisy could tell that Maria had a special place for Sam. She also learnt that Coulson was the one that recruited her but was not his protégée like herself.

"Huh?"

"Drinks and a movie?" Bobbie asked

"Cool, where?" Daisy asked

"Our room." Bobbie stated indicating the tv set up in front of them.

"It's not going to end like last time?" Daisy asked remembering last time she joined them for a movie in their room it ended in a makeout session.

"Can't say you didn't like it." Sam teased and Daisy had to agree she did enjoy it and probably would have continued on to the next stage if they hadn't been called in for a mission.

"Right well I will get the snacks." Daisy said getting up choosing not to answer him. They ended up snuggling on the bed, Daisy in between Bobbie and Sam that was how she ended up falling asleep. In the morning she was still snuggled into Bobbie before getting up to join May for tie-chi. Her days were spent working out with May in the mornings then training her new team in the afternoons. She still wanted Alexa back for her team but her requests have not been answered and now that she has found her soulmate in an avenger she was worried that they would take her away. Though she would not hold a grudge if she did leave to work with them.

"You alright?" Sam asked looking over at Daisy who was staring at her phone.

"Yeah, just waiting for a message."

"Alexa?"

"You worked with her?"

"Only a couple of missions, she is good. She is with Wanda right?"

"Yeah…you going somewhere?" Daisy asked noticing the bag she was holding.

"Yeah a mission."

"Oh… so you and Bobbie…"

"Bobbie is staying, just me."

"Oh? You joining someone else?"

"Solo…for now at least. Take care of her for me…she can be a mess without me." Sam smirked before slinging her bag over her shoulder giving Daisy a bright smile before walking off.

'Solo mission?' She thought to herself not really thinking that the others could hear her.

'It does happen.' Maria replied across the link

'Will she be alright?'

'Sam knows what she is doing. May is looking for you.' Maria informed her causing her to sigh before she moved in the direction May was at she couldn't help but worry for her new friend and her old one…why won't she answer me? Daisy thought looking back at her phone.

Alexa had returned to the hub after her two weeks were up and was happy that when Izzy took off the braces. She ended up working with Izzy on a mission that took a week to complete before getting some time again with Wanda back in New York. She was curled up on the couch with Wanda next to her leaning into her side. She had just shown Stark what she could do with her powers when she ended up sparring with Steve. They were impressed now Stark was even more adamant to have her on the team.

"You alright?" Wanda asked as Alexa's hand ran down her arm.

"Just thinking, we could train together. I can work with you and your powers." Alexa stated looking down at Wanda who was resting on her side.

"I think I would like that."

"Like what?" Clint asked entering the room

"Alexa just asked to train me." Wanda replied

"Before you do that can we borrow her?" Clint asked and Alexa felt Wanda tense under her arm.

"Sure." She said after a small hesitation looking down at Wanda trying to get a read on her.

"What can I do for you?" Alexa asked though she had yet to move from her place on the couch and held Wanda in place so she would not leave her she turned to look at Clint.

"Nat and I have a mission we want you on it?" Clint stated and at this Alexa frowned "We have gotten Agent Hands approval and Izzy's." He added

"Umm Yeah, I guess." Alexa said sighing before moving from the couch. "When do we leave?" She asked looking at Wanda knowing how she felt about Clint and Natasha, how they were like parent figures especially Clint. Wanda and Pietro were 18 now nearly 19 but when Clint and the avengers saved them they were 17 so he became their legal guardian. He saw himself as their guardian, as much as they saw him as theirs. She will go and watch their back.

"Natasha has some gear for you we leave in 15." Clint stated so Alexa bent down kissed Wanda before she moved out heading to get ready.

The mission was to take down a smuggling ring, in Rome.  
Their base a skyscraper 24 stories.  
Clint was up on the 18th floor (after clearing the top floors) as Natasha and Alexa worked together taking down the bad guys they had made their way up to the 11th floor when Clint stated he had been spotted so Natasha sent Alexa up to him as she was taking care of herself.  
Alexa went to the stairwell and jumped in the air grabbing the railing she pulled herself onto the correct floor, knocking out a man twice her size before moving into the hallway. She saw Clint up ahead fighting off four guys who to her looked like mean ninjas.  
Alexa moved forward manipulating the air around the guy that was about to get the drop on him sending him crashing into a wall before dodging a knife from a man that attacked her twisting his arm forcing him to drop the knife she then knocked him out.  
Moving over to Clint she yanked three guys away from Clint leaving him two he had made his way closer to the passway that you can look down to the lobby. As he knocked a guy out with his bow and drew an arrow firing it at a man sneaking up on Natasha (she was directly across from them just seven floors down) he felt himself being pushed into the room behind him by a force of air making him jump to his feet frowning that was when he saw Alexa jump on something… a grenade...it went off and she used an air shield to contain the blast only for her to be sent through the railing.

Clint ran to the railing shouting out her name hoping to see her floating there but his heart jumped into his throat when he saw her lying on the lobby floor not moving. He jumped over the railing and fell as he did he shot an arrow it connected to a beam as he repelled down to the lobby. He ran over to her kneeling down next to her he felt for a pulse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 7**

Sighing in relief as he felt it brush against his fingers he began to asses her worried how he saw her arms burnt and her clothes smoking. Her eyes opened and she blinked a couple of times.

"Ow." She said but did not try to move. "My legs..."'she didn't finish as her eyes started to close again.

"Hey, no stay awake. What were you thinking? Alexa eyes on me! Stay awake!" Clint said slightly panicking as he tapped his coms. "Need a medivac." He stated as he felt Natasha move next to him

"Closes we have is 20 minutes out." Maria replied seeming she was running this mission

"We can't keep this place secure for 20 minutes." Natasha stated looking around

"Move to the safe house." Maria stated over the coms not bringing up the fact that the mission was not complete.

"Should we move her?" Clint asked

"Incoming, at least 4 SUV's coming your way." Maria informed them making their decision.

"We don't have a choice." Natasha stated so Clint nodded placing his bow on his back he gently picked up Alexa who had fallen back unconscious. They made it back to the safe house in record time and Natasha and Clint began dressing her wounds. Both could tell though there was more damage done then the burns on her arms.

"Nat her breathing." Clint stated as he watched the young agent struggle to breathe. He felt guilty she was protecting him when she was hurt. She was 20, she will not die. He made the decision then and looked up to Natasha.

'Make her.' He said over the link as he ran his hand through his hair.

'I don't have one on me, besides that is up to Maria.' Natasha replied

'Maria who is coming?'

'Bobbie.'

'Does she have it?'

'Clint.'

'No, we need to save her, I am not telling Wanda she dies because of me.' Clint stated through the link oh god, Wanda would have felt it.

"Clint she is waking." Natasha stated making him look down to see her watching them

"Can't..."she tried sitting up but Natasha and Clint placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't move, you're hurt."

"Can't..." she tried to talk but it seemed to take too much energy. She couldn't form the sentence. She winced in pain as she moved her arms. Natasha had also wrapped her head seeming it was bleeding from the back.

"Rest Alexandra, help is on its way." Natasha stated

"Legs...there?" She finally asked as her breathing became more laboured.

"Your legs are still there. Alexa can you feel that?" Clint asked placing his hand on her leg.

"What?" Alexa asked trying to see what he was doing.

"I am touching your leg Alexa can you feel it?"

"No," she said and looked up at him her blue eyes widening in panic, she moved her arm only to wince in pain followed by a groan. "Hurts." She added settling on that one word as her eyes began to drift closed again. Bobbie ran into the safe house handing a small case to Natasha.

'Need to be quick I ran ahead of the others.' Bobbie told her across the link seeming she had come with other SHIELD agents not part of project W017. Natasha moved quickly taking out the two needles from the case. Alexa watched her closely eyeing the injections Natasha could tell she was fighting to stay awake.

"We are going to help you get better." Natasha murmured as she found the right vein in her neck injecting the first one followed by the second one closely after. She hid the case and needles in time as the other agents came in. Taking Alexa back to the quin jet where they set up small medical area where they had a doctor working on her as they stabilised her until they reached the medic facility.

She was then transferred to a private medical facility one that is for those in project W017. Natasha and Maria stuck close to Alexa waiting for any sign that she would wake up. Wanda had spent her time lying next to her holding her hand she was somewhat distraught over this whole thing Maria and Natasha were keeping a close eye on her. Maria ended up having to inject her with the serum as it seemed she was in a coma. Each night Wanda slept next to her and Maria on the other side days turned to weeks and as they passed Wanda was getting more worried. She was in a coma for five weeks and on the fifth day Alexa showed the first signs of movement in those days. Maria had blocked her link from the others she was officially concerned seeming that her mind was a jumble. She knew that was from her head injury and the memories that she could decipher were concerning on a whole different level. Alexa ended up squeezing Wanda's hand as the first sign that she was waking up.

Alexa was in blissful painless sleep every now and then she would hear muffled voices trying to pull her out of the darkness but she remained. She felt a strong presence next to her and figured it was Wanda but her thoughts were all out of sync she did not register it. When her mind finally seemed to clear enough for a coherent thought, did she feel a hand in hers that she willed her hand to move. She felt someone move next to her and was calling her name telling her to open her eyes she only ended up squeezing her hand again harder. Her head really hurt as she felt a hand brush against her forehead. She forced her eyes open and had to blink several times she was highly confused as she tried to piece together what had happened. Wanda was in her line of sight and some others she had trouble remembering their names. She focused on Wanda because she was the one that she was absolutely certain about.

"Wh...wh...hurts." She tried asking but ended up moving her hand to her head feeling a bandage around her head. She wanted to know what happened but could not say the words. She looked back to Wanda hoping to relay what she was wanting.

"You were on a mission and were hurt." A voice stated making her turn to look at a brunette lady someone she knew she should know but could not remember but part of her wanted her touch, her reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

"Who?" She asked noting the concerned looks around the room she looked back to the brunette. "Wha..." she was getting frustrated that she could not ask what she wanted. She blinked several times as she became dizzy. "Hurts."

"I know, rest now we will talk more when you wake up." Maria said as she sat on the bed next to her, Alexa had grabbed hold of her as soon as she sat down and didn't let go even when she had fallen asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 8**

The next time she woke up Wanda was still there and the brunette who gave her name Maria. Alexa again felt like she should know that but Maria reassured her that it was fine. Natasha and Izzy were the only other ones in there but were standing back against the wall. Alexa tried sitting up but stopped when Maria placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at her confused but didn't try to sit back up. She ended up falling back asleep with Wanda snuggled next to her.

When she woke up Wanda was still asleep and Maria was sitting next to her watching her. 'You always watch your agents sleep.' She thought and wanted to say but barely got out the word "you." Maria though smiled as if she had heard her.

"You remember me?"

"Co...C...Hill." She tried to say Commander but failed so instead stuck with her last name. "Wh...hap..."

"What happened?" Maria asked and Alexa nodded.

"You were on a mission and fell. Do remember?" She asked but Alexa shook her head she could not remember. She looked at Wanda who was lying next to her she felt her warmth and tingling from their bodies touching except her legs. There was no tingling on her legs.

"Legs...ting...no." Alexa said looking at her legs.

"Alexa… you're paralysed from the waist down." Maria said and moved over to her as she tried sitting up her hands were on her legs. As she moved she woke up Wanda who was looking at her concerned.

"Not...move...no...feel..." Alexa said as she tried moving her legs when that failed she started hitting her legs only for both Wanda and Maria to grab her hands stopping her.

"You will get through this." Wanda said making her look at her.

"Bro...broken." Alexa stated

"No you are not broken. You are hurt, you will heal." Wanda stated

"No move...stay." Alexa said holding onto Wanda's arm looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I am not going anywhere."

"We are not going to abandon you." Maria reassured as she knew that with her background she was thinking they would kick her out now that she was hurt.

"Why?"

"You are part of my family now Alexa, you won't be alone anymore." Maria stated and that was how Alexa ended up falling asleep somewhat confused and not really believing her but the thought was nice.

The next three days Alexa would wake up but never for that long before falling back asleep. Wanda stayed with her and Maria always seemed to be there when she was awake Daisy, Izzy and Natasha were there but not all the time Clint was there sitting in the corner as a silent witness.

"What...do...you..me?" Alexa asked on the fourth day as she was now staying awake longer she noticed that something was different about her. She was looking at Maria who was sitting on the chair across from her and she really wanted her closer but did not want to ask. She knew that what she had said probably made no sense and was frustrated at herself that she couldn't form a proper sentence without her head pounding. She looked over at Maria noticing the look Wanda was giving her.

"You were hurt Alexa, really hurt... do you remember our talk two days ago? About your injuries?" Maria asked and Alexa had to blink a couple times as she thought over the question then had to recall the conversation. She nodded her head remembering the list of injuries and the plan they had made for her recovery. "You died twice, at first we did not think you were going to make it but you are a fighter Alexa you will get through this. In order for us to save you we had to...inject you with a serum." That was how Maria ended up explaining Project W017 and how she was now part of the project. She watched Alexa's reactions closely and her eyes widened in horror before she ended up glaring at her only for her to stop as she could not hold her gaze and ended up looking down.

"You...no...right." Alexa stated but whatever she tried she could not glare at Maria.

"We did what was necessary to save you." Maria stated

"Lose...asset." Alexa huffed she began fiddling with the blanket only to stop when Maria placed her hand over hers.

"No you Alexa, you were part of my family before through Wanda, Daisy and Izzy we did not want to lose you." Maria stated after making her look up at her. Alexa held her gaze for a few seconds before looking back down.

"Mind...see...you...no right." Alexa repeated and Maria knew that she was talking about her memories.

"The others don't know, I could bloke their link except Wanda. What I did see, I won't tell anyone you have my word. Your memories though were hard to decipher. Your head injury..."

"No, jumble no...messy...purpose. Order." Alexa said again knowing this made no sense and was not what she intended to say but she couldn't explain it.

"Your memories are purposely jumbled?" Maria asked

"Order...me...puzzle." Alexa said with a shrug looking down at her legs she tried moving she really wanted to sit up. "Up?" She asked looking at Maria who had remained silent.

"I still think you should get some more rest." Maria said carefully

"No rest...rest days...up." Alexa said and pouted she felt like a child going to reach for the iv in her arm but before she could pull it out Maria stopped her.

"Leave it in." Maria instructed and Alexa's hand froze next to the iv before dropping back to her side.

"Up?" Alexa asked again but felt tired again she did not know if this was her doing or Maria's.

"Maybe next time when you wake up." Maria stated and Alexa sighed yep this was definitely Maria's doing before she once again fell asleep.

"Her mind is purposely jumbled?" Maria asked Natasha after Alexa had once again fallen asleep.

"To you, to her it makes sense." Wanda stated she was running her hand through Alexa's hair, she could feel her wolf calling out to her own.

"What about you? Does it make sense to you?"

"I am witch remember no sense my specialty." Wanda replied still not looking up at Maria.

"She took it better than I thought." Maria added

"She can't really get mad, it has already been done and the bond won't allow her to be angry with you. She is still having difficulty speaking." Natasha stated

"The doctors said to expect that. She will have to have speech therapy." Maria replied knowing that Sam had a long road to recovery.

"As well as physical therapy." Natasha added knowing that if she was going to walk again they would have to get her started.

"It kept her alive." Maria stated noting Natasha's frown. Natasha looked at her

"You know I don't like that when you do that?" She mumbled

"I am the only one who can." Maria reassured as she was not only her mate but also her alpha seeing the look Natasha was giving her it was almost a pout. Maria went over to her and gave her a kiss before looking back at Wanda. "You should go get something to eat. I will stay with her."


	9. Chapter 9

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 9**

The next time ALexa woke up, a doctor came in and asked many questions. She found herself getting frustrated mainly because she could not properly form the responses she wanted as time went on and he was still there she found her anger rise and her replies were getting more snarky or in her head they were getting snarky she settled with glaring at the man. She was happy when he agreed that it was alright for her to come off the iv and catheter so that was done before he left the room. She turned to Wanda and smiled at her, she was happy when Maria let her sit up she knew it was the first step to getting able to leave the room. That night only Wanda stayed with her and ended up waking her up from a nightmare Alexa looked at her with panic in her eyes so Wanda ended up hugging her reassuring her that she would not leave her. They ended up talking well into the night before Alexa ended up falling asleep but this time it was Alexa that was snuggled into Wanda. The next day Alexa had Maria and Natasha once again visit and another doctor this one however had Alexa moving so that she was still on her bed but they got her legs moving. It felt weird to Alexa to see her legs being moved but she had no feeling whatsoever. She could not feel the hands that were moving her legs or control them herself.

"You alright?" Wanda asked she was sitting next to her holding her hand

"Weird…wrong." She sighed in frustration looking to Wanda she seemed to understand what it was that she was meaning.

"It will help you in the long run."

"See… hands…no feel."

"I know."

"Off…bed?" Alexa asked she really wanted to get up off the bed.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Natasha asked

"Off bed?" Alexa repeated looking from the doctor to Maria. She wanted him to stop, she wanted to get off the bed and get out of this room. She did not want to go back to sleep.

"Small steps Alexa." Maria replied and this made her pout, Maria and Wanda both knew what she wanted she looked to Wanda.

"Sorry, Maria says no." Wanda said as the doctor finished off what he was doing he told them to continue doing those exercises for the rest of the week and he will reassess her next week.

The next couple of days Alexa was not happy, the only times she was allowed off the bed was when she was taken for bathroom breaks. She was not alone, Wanda stayed with her and Daisy and Izzy turned up and hung out with her playing games getting her motor functions working, playing games like memory, card games she very much felt like a child. They watched movies and Mack even set up the x-box in the room. She did not like it that May, Natasha, Izzy and Maria each took turns working her legs she was frustrated more at herself than the others but that didn't stop her from lashing out at them. The only good thing that came from it was her speech had improved somewhat that the others could figure out what she meant. The days remained the same therapy, games, sleep, games, therapy, movie and repeat. She was allowed out in the lounge of the apartment but not alone, she was in a wheelchair, as she still had no feeling in her legs.

They were trying to get her standing today, she moved into the room they had set up for her physical therapy both Maria, Natasha and Wanda were there with her. The physical therapist whose name was Mike got her on her feet where she was holding onto two beams for support her arms shook under the strain of holding herself up, her legs were not helping at all. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the air around her legs giving them support to hold her steady and taking pressure from her arms she smiled as it worked. Mike seemed impressed and surprised as he let her go and she was standing on her own, she even tried pushing the air around her left leg to get it moving and it did, only the smallest of movements.

"That's enough for today." Maria instructed sharing a look with Natasha who helped her back down into the chair.

"I can…more." Alexa said

"Al influencing the air around yourself does not count. That's enough for today. Wanda why don't you take her back to your room." Maria said Wanda nodded before wheeling Alexa out of the room Natasha moved over to her.

"What is it?" Natasha asked

"We will have to get the gloves on her." Maria replied with a sigh

"Really?"

"She can't use her gifts, not on this or she might become reliant on them. We need to see what she can do without her gifts." Maria said they wanted the serum to heal her, and it has slowly been doing its work but if Alexa uses her gifts they won't know if the serum is still healing her.

"She won't like it." Natasha replied knowing that Alexa over the last few days had been using her gifts quite regularly to get what she wanted.

"I know." Maria replied as she sighed once again; they were right, Sam threw somewhat of a tantrum when Maria came in with the gloves. She tried everything she could not to put them on, but it was a losing battle. Maria let her argue, grumble, cry but the result was the same. The gloves were put on much to her dismay. She tried taking them off almost instantly but they were locked on and would not come off unless Maria took them off. Maria left her alone with Wanda who was trying to consul her mate.

"Want 'em off." Alexa said as Wanda held her close

"I know."

"Why do…me." Alexa asked when she was upset her speech was worse.

"She explained it. Remember." Wanda said

"Mm broken…"

"You're healing." Wanda corrected her watching as she pouted at that. "Do you want to play a game?" She asked

"No." Alexa pouted but sighed as she said it. "Movie?" she asked

"Play one round of cards with me then we can watch a movie."

"Fine…poker?"

"Memory." Wanda corrected she knew that Alexa did not like playing the games like memory and go fish as it made her feel like a child but it helped her with her memory and motor functions.

"N-fine." Alexa knew that she could not fight her on it so she accepted it maybe even convince her to cook up some popcorn for the movie. Wanda set up the game and they played it Alexa getting frustrated at herself and was upset over how long it took them just to play one game. Wanda had patience though and never got upset with her. They then sat and watched a movie she ended up watching a movie Alexa knew that she had seen before but could not remember it, the only bonus was Wanda had never seen it. After the movie Wanda looked over at Alexa she could see that she was tired but did not want to sleep.

"You should rest."

"No…go…out…air…trees." Alexa said, knowing that she was even more tired as she was back to speaking one word at a time not necessarily in order.

"After your rest. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Carer not mate." Alexa said with a frown

"Hey, I am your mate, does not mean I should not care for you." Wanda replied this time with a small frown. Alexa saw her frown and couldn't stop the tears, she did not want to upset Wanda. "Hey, I am not upset." Wanda said kissing her on the head pulling her in for a hug. As Alexa cried she ended up falling asleep in Wanda's arms when she was sure she was in a deep enough sleep she untangled herself and left the room going out to the lounge she saw Natasha knowing that Maria was called into work.

"Do you need me to ask?" Natasha asked

"She was not happy with the gloves. She thinks I am being her carer not her mate." Wanda said once again with a small frown.

"She is struggling to come to terms with what her limits are now. Her whole life she has had to be strong not just for herself but for those she cares for." Natasha said as she had spoken with Daisy about it, how Alexa had protected them as children not just her but the younger kids at the orphanage as well. Now she had to be reliant on others for the simplest of tasks.

"She got upset that she thought she made me upset."

"You are her anchor, and her mate. The wolf bond is new to her, she is hurt so her wolf will be wanting to please you so you don't leave her."

"I would never leave her."

"I know that, we all know that and deep down Alexa knows that. You should get some rest, take care of yourself. I will keep an eye on her."

"If she wakes up and I am not there…"

"Today has been long for her, she will be asleep for a couple hours. Go take care of yourself or I will call Maria or worse Clint."

"You wouldn't?" Wanda asked to which Natasha raised an eyebrow at so Wanda nodded with a sigh. "I will take a shower and get some sleep." She said to which Natasha smiled at.


	10. Chapter 10

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 10**

Alexa woke up and looked around the room her gaze landed on Wanda who was asleep beside her, as she slept Alexa couldn't help the small frown. Wanda did not sign up for this, she was now broken and did not know if she would get better she knew Wanda deserved more…more than what she could give her.

"I choose you Alexa, as you are." Wanda said opening her eyes and looking at her.

"Broken."

"You are hurt not broken."

"Not…body. Soul. Broken before…this. Messed up…history. Damaged in here." Sam said pointing to her heart. She then took her hand and placed it on her head… "Look." She said and Wanda knew that she wanted her to look in her mind.

"Are you sure?"

"Mm. Look." She repeated so Wanda looked not with her wolf but with her powers. It took everything in her not to respond negatively to what she was shown, Daisy had not been joking when she said their past was messed up the torment Alexa was subjected to physical and emotional had her seeing red but she held it in, knowing that the way she responded was critical on how Alexa would react. "Weak." Alexa said looking away from Wanda after they had sat in silence once Wanda was done.

"You are not weak Lexa, you are strong. To overcome that and still be who you are. You are amazing." Wanda replied as she leaned in and kissed her.

"They… broke me." Alexa said moving back after the kiss.

"You fixed yourself, they did not hold you back. You overcame everything that happened, just like you will overcome this. Your body will heal, you just have to give it time." Wanda stated as she did she made sure Alexa was looking at her.

"Mm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for." Wanda stated once again kissing her this time she did not pull away and she kissed her back.

"Out? go… air?" Alexa asked but stopped with a frown, knowing what she said was wrong she looked at Wanda who was watching her.

"You want to go outside?" Wanda asked at this Alexa nodded her head and looked at Wanda with pleading eyes. "Okay." She said agreeing to it she got up and grabbed the wheelchair noticing Alexa's frown as she looked at the braces on her arms. Wanda was expecting her to get upset over the power-dampening-gloves but she didn't, she didn't even protest as she helped move her into the chair. She pushed her out of the room and past Natasha who was on the couch with a book, Wanda knew that Nat would be there in an instant if she needed help but was keeping out of it for now letting Wanda take the lead.

'Just call out if you need me.' Natasha told her across the link as she turned the page of her book as they headed outside into the late afternoon air.

They spent over an hour sitting outside Alexa was soaking up the sun doing small talk another way to work on her speech. The sun was beginning to set when Wanda took her back inside when she did they saw that Natasha was in the kitchen with Clint and Pietro cooking dinner. Wanda noticed how Alexa was looking at the kitchen as they stayed in the lounge, Natasha came over to them leaving the cooking to the boys.

"You enjoy the fresh air?" Natasha asked moving and sitting across from her she was looking at Alexa who turned her attention from the kitchen to her.

"Mm…nice if…if longer…um…do-do…some-something." Alexa stated slowly as she tried to say what she wanted to and so that it made sense. She began rubbing her hands on her legs before looking back up at Natasha who was giving her an understanding look, one look that she had been receiving a lot of lately as they waited for her to gather her thoughts. She looked over at Wanda as she felt herself getting frustrated.

"She wants to go into the forest."

"The forest?" Natasha asked making Alexa turn her attention back on her and she nodded her head.

"N-need…feel…" Alexa said closing her eyes she tapped her chest before opening her eyes again and looking at her hoping that relayed the message. It did Natasha figured she was talking of her wolf, and she understood the need they all experience it the wolf within wanting to run in the forest to be let loose and to run with the pack. But like many things at the moment this is one thing that they won't be doing with her.

"I understand that feeling, I really do but right now we are focusing on your recovery." Natasha replied and Alexa pouted letting lose a small whine.

"Movie?" She asked after a moment had passed

"Did you have one in mind?" Natasha asked

"Mm, funny."

"You want a comedy?" Natasha asked and she nodded her head as Natasha got up heading their dvd stash and picking out one of Bobbie's and Sam's. As she got it ready Wanda helped Alexa get on the couch before they both got comfy, Natasha noticed how Alexa looked at her legs as she was moved from the chair before she settled in pulling Wanda in closer to her. They watched the movie, halfway through it the boys joined them on the couch bringing them dinner. Natasha watched as Alexa looked at the food on her plate for a while moving it around with her fork.

"It's not that bad is it?" Clint asked making her look up at him.

"Cook…no. I made this…before…yes?" She asked turning to Wanda who nodded, this was something she had made for them it was one of her favourite dishes. "Mm not hungry." She stated after a while making Clint look at Natasha.

"Will you eat for me?" Wanda asked, knowing that was one way of getting Alexa to do something was by getting Wanda to ask. Alexa looked over at Wanda then back down at the plate before she began eating the food, small bites and only ate half of it but it was better than nothing. By the time the movie was finished she had fallen asleep on Wanda who had an arm wrapped around her.

"Today has been long."

"You did good." Natasha praised looking over Alexa who looked peaceful in her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 11**

The next day was a setback, they had her exercising her legs. Izzy was there moving her legs and when they tried her standing she ended up falling. She shouted at almost everyone including Wanda pushing her away. She tried taking the gloves off but they would not come off, Maria ended up coming back from work early and spent the afternoon with her because she refused to do any of the exercises they had for her, for her legs but also her speech therapy. Sam had tried pushing her away but the wolf bond would not let her, she only ended up making herself hurt when she tried growling at Maria. Three days later things were still not great…

Maria sat across from her, leaving her with her thoughts as she was sitting on the bed in silence her hands were on her head. She had stopped crying and was now sitting in silence.

"Go…out?" Alexa asked actually looking over at Maria meeting her gaze, "Wanda?" She asked looking at the door.

"She is doing something with Stark, remember?" Maria asked as this was one of the main reasons Alexa had her melt down was that Wanda was called away. "She will be back tonight."

"I…go…to …her." Alexa said looking at Maria with hope in her eyes, this made Maria feel bad but she knew that right now Alexa was not ready to go out, her eyes would glow whenever she got emotional and that was most of the time.

"You will see her tonight." Maria stated

"Legs…feel…a-a-again?"

"One day, you have to have patience Alexa. You are healing."

"No feel." Alexa replied with a frown as she looked at her legs once again her hands were pressing against them. "Cook?" Alexa asked with a sigh her hands falling to her side as she felt Maria's silent command to stop pressing them.

"What?"

"I cook… I think? Yes? Can cook? Did cook?" Alexa asked, Wanda said she cooked, she still had memories of cooking but they seemed distant…she was getting confused.

"You did cook yes." Maria replied noting the look on her face, if she didn't answer she would get frustrated soon that would usually lead to her lashing out.

"St-st-still…cook?" Alexa asked with a stutter and watched as Maria got up and walked out of the room she almost cried out, but stopped when Maria returned with the wheelchair, they moved it out of the room when Alexa had tried to get in the chair but ended up falling off the bed. She helped her onto the wheelchair then wheeled her out of the room and into the kitchen where she stopped. Alexa looked around the kitchen then back up at Maria with a confused expression.

"You want to cook?" Maria asked and Alexa brushed back some tears as she looked around the kitchen once again nothing felt right. She moved over to the kitchen and looked over at the pantry, she froze looking down at her hands noting the small tremble, she pulled out a loaf of bread and some spreads, Maria stepped back letting her do her thing, she grabbed a knife out and stared at it in her hand for a second longer before she made herself a sandwich, she wasn't exactly happy with it but looked back over at Maria.

"Sm-all st-steps…right?" She asked and Maria gave her a small smile

"Small steps." Maria agreed and watched as Alexa looked down at her feet.

"Now…only…only…if I… step." She stated slowly as she lost her train of thought half way through her sentence. "Sorry." Alexa said "To…day…mm sorry." She stated and Maria knew she was apologising for her attitude. "Arm…"she stopped trying to phrase what she wanted to say correctly. She pointed to her arms then her legs. "Weak…no…arms…fix…no…b-build…arms…move…me…by…me." Sam said looking from her arms up to Maria hoping she relayed enough for her to figure out what she wanted.

"You want to work on your arm strength so you can move yourself?"

"Mmhm." Alexa said smiling, happy that she understood

"Alright then, after a game of memory." Maria stated making Alexa pout.

She did end up playing the game with Maria it took time but she did it then they began her on simple strengthening exercises for her arms. She was on the couch next to Maria watching a movie when Wanda returned, but she was asleep. Wanda looked at Maria who gave her a small smile before she ended up sitting next her.

"Everything alright?" Maria asked

"We had a mission, it went ok." Wanda said looking down at Alexa before looking back up at Maria.

"It was an interesting day."

"You were called from work again?"

"I didn't mind. We knew separating you two could go either way. She calmed down."

"Tony was asking about her."

"You stuck with the story?"

"Yes. She wants to go out?"

"I know, but for now here is the safest place for her. You go take a shower she will be fine here." Maria stated and Wanda nodded getting back up and heading to the bathroom. Maria looked down at Alexa who was currently lying on her Maria ended up running her hand through her hair losing herself in thought.

"Thought I would find you here." A voice made her turn to see Sam handing her a coffee. "How is she doing?" Sam asked sitting across from her looking at the sleeping girl.

"Getting there…Is there a reason you were looking for me?" Maria asked knowing that Sam had just completed a mission she would have thought she would be with Bobbie.

"Bobbie is on her own mission with Skye, May and Hunter." Sam whined

"It's almost thanksgiving have you decided?"

"Need to go home, see them…it's been a while."

"You stay in contact with them."

"Not as often as I should. I was hoping to see Bobbie before I left. Is there a reason as to why we have been working separate missions?"

"Berlin."

"That was not our fault. A situation rose up and we dealt with it."

"I will see about getting you two back together. Might put you in a team…"

"We work better together…on our own."

"Sam."

"Fine, just saying." Sam said leaning back on the couch as she did her top slid up and Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Samantha Bishop? Where are you meant to be right now?" Maria asked

"Here?" Sam said pulling down her top

"Did you go to medical?" Maria asked

"I am not hurt." Sam said but looked down at the look she was getting from Maria. "That hurt…just some bruising. It will heal. You know I hate medical…you did the same thing." Sam said getting up knowing that Maria couldn't get up as Alexa was still asleep on her.

"Freeze." Maria said making Sam freeze and look at her she felt movement behind her but couldn't turn to look as she was stuck under Maria's order on freeze. "Sit down." She instructed so Sam sat back down this gave her time to look up and see Natasha who had moved over to her lifting her shirt up revealing a nasty looking bruise down her left side. Natasha began assessing it as her fingers pressed against it Sam hissed.

"You might have a cracked rib." Natasha stated

"Just bruised, nothings broken." Sam tried to convince them only for it to fail as Natasha pressed again Sam tried whacking her hand away but that failed when Natasha growled at her forcing her to look down.

"It is healing, but…"

"But what?" Sam asked looking down

"I might have to recrack it so that it heals properly…it needs to be wrapped." Natasha stated

"No, you don't. I am fine really." Sam tried to say but she was ignored as Natasha and Maria shared a look Maria gave her a nod before Natasha looked back at Sam.

"This will hurt." Natasha stated

"Wait." Sam shouted out but Natasha didn't stop she ended up cracking her rib as Sam heard the crack she grunted followed by a groan.

"Breathe Sam." Natasha instructed as Sam held her breathe Maria added some power behind Natasha's instruction and Sam found herself breathing.

"Ow!" Sam stated Wanda had returned she went and got the first aid kit when she saw what was going on. Maria was keeping Alexa asleep as she watched Sam closely. Natasha began wrapping her in a secure bandage. "Hey." Sam complained as Natasha injected her without warning. "What was that?" Sam asked but had already figured it was morphine. Natasha ended up helping her up and taking her to Natasha's room knowing that Maria will be in soon. "You didn't have to do that…I was…fine." Sam said she could feel her mind getting foggy.

"You should have just gone to medical."

"Pot kettle black…you never go after missions. I want Bobbie." Sam mumbled she was getting tired. "Is this the morphine or Maria?" Sam asked but she was asleep before she got her answer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 12**

When Sam woke up Maria was lying next to her, Natasha was on her other side, she looked over at the clock it was well into the night. She ended up snuggling in closer to Maria falling back asleep.

She woke up in the morning alone and sat up with a groan her side still hurt, lifting her shirt she saw the bandage still in place before she slid off the bed getting up and moving out into the lounge. She nodded her head to Alexa and Wanda who were looking at her from the couch a game of cards in front of them as she scanned the rest of the room her gaze landed on Maria who was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. When their eyes met Sam looked down before making her way over to her, she saw the clock, it was 11.

"You made me sleep?" Sam asked taking Maria's coffee and taking a drink, this made Maria raise an eyebrow at her Sam knew she learnt that from May. "You made me sleep." Sam stated this time before taking another drink.

"You needed it, got your mission report." Maria said

"Got it complete…No major problems."

"How do you explain the ribs then?"

"A lucky hit." Sam replied "The cavalla took it. Natasha told you it was from a bullet."

"Surprised you didn't tell me."

"I came to see you."

"From now on if you are hurt, say so."

"Will do…I'm going to find Bobbie." Sam stated knowing that she had finished her mission and was currently in debriefing but when she was finished she would have time with her.

"Bobbie will come here after, you are benched until that clears." Maria said pointing to her ribs.

"2 days." Sam bargained, "then I go home."

"You taking Bobbie this time?"

"Not this time, they don't know about her…this. It is like I have two lives…I'm not sure how well they will mix. I am not the same girl that left home, I am a spy… this is me…"

"You need to tell them not about SHIELD but Bobbie."

"One day."

"You have a cover in place."

"I know and I will tell them. I will introduce her, but we haven't exactly had this talk yet." Sam stated looking down at the now empty cup she could feel Maria looking at her but she didn't want to meet her gaze.

"Sam…"

"I'm good, Bobbie and I are good. I can't wait till she gets here." Sam said and Maria could see the glint in her eyes one she recognised.

"She will be here soon, an hour at most. In the meantime have something to eat, maybe a shower." Maria stated making Sam look down she was still in the clothes she was in yesterday, the clothes she threw on after her combat gear.

"Fair enough." Sam said taking Maria's cold piece of toast and heading off for the shower, Maria shook her head at Sam's antics not many would dare try that with her she found it amusing. Maria turned back to preparing Wanda and Alexa's food before she was interrupted by Sam before heading over to them.

"What are your plans for the day?" Maria asked

"We were going to sit outside." Wanda stated

"Daisy is coming to stay for a few nights." Maria told Alexa who nodded her head before looking back at Wanda. She rubbed her hands together looking down at the braces before looking up at Maria.

"You…take off?" She asked

"Not yet." Maria stated watching her closely to see if she would breakdown but she only sighed keeping her eyes on her legs.

"Let us go outside." Wanda stated as she pushed the chair over to her helping her onto it before taking her outside.

Bobbie arrived with May and Daisy before she promptly left the others taking Sam into their room for privacy. May ended up joining Maria helping her with some paperwork as Daisy went outside and joined Alexa and Wanda finding them under a tree. Alexa was sitting on the grass leaning up against Wanda who was leaning against the tree.

"Hey." Daisy smiled sitting down across from them

"Hey." Sam smiled back "How is…Sparky?" Alexa asked

"Lincoln is fine." Daisy stated now grinning at her friend as that was the nickname Alexa had given him when they were introduced and she was told about his powers. She was giving her a pointed look one Daisy had not seen on her face since before her accident. One that usually meant elaborate. "The team is coming along nicely." Daisy tried but got given a soft glare.

"You…him?" Alexa asked and this made her sigh

"It is complicated."

"You…like him?"

"I do, but there is some things he does not know about."

"Sh…should not stop…not stop you…from being… happy." Sam stated as she did she was running her fingers over Wanda's arm that was wrapped around her.

"I thought you did not like him." Daisy stated because when Sam was there and they were training together she and Lincoln clashed.

"Not, not like…him. Sparky…me…air…com…com..." Alexa said but was getting annoyed that she could not say the word she was wanting. She tapped Wanda's arm and Wanda knew what she was wanting.

"Competitive." She supplied and Alexa nodded looking back at her giving her a smile she ended up kissing her before turning back to look at Daisy.

"You seem to be in a better mood." Daisy stated trying to change the topic and it worked.

"Was…angry…lost…sister…Dana. Was right." Alexa said and this made Daisy frown, she remembered all the nuns she grew up with there were only a couple that was nice Sister Dana was not one of them. She knew it was a risk but she was curious to know.

"Right about what?"

"Said…family…family…" At this Alexa waved her hand at Daisy who thought, Sister Dana was one of the nuns that told the kids that there were families out there for them all they just needed to be better a load of rubbish Daisy concluded when she was 10.

"I just remember her being disappointed when we were sent back…but if you are meaning that how she kept repeating that there is family out there for all of us we just had to do better. I guess she was somewhat right, we found our family here. Within SHIELD."


	13. Chapter 13

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 13**

That night they sat around the table eating dinner, Coulson came with Clint, Pietro, Hunter, Simmons and Fitz they ended up having a roast. Bobbie and Sam came out from their room and Hunter and Clint being the childish men they were made comments but Sam ended up silencing them by remarking that they were not getting any. She looked around the table her gaze landing on Maria's who gave her a small nod before they dug in to eat. True family style, they all sat at the table talking about work or their latest projects. After they had finished eating they moved over to the couches, Natasha sitting next to Maria, Izzy was sitting next to Wanda and Alexa with Daisy on the other side, May and Coulson were snuggled next to each other, Fitz and Simmons were next to Hunter and Pietro Clint was up in his nest Bobbie and Sam ended up on the same couch as Natasha and Maria but they were in their own little world they paid no attention to the movie. The only pack mate who was missing was Sharon but she was on assignment. Maria looked around those in her pack half way through the movie, Fitz and Simmons were the first ones asleep followed by Alexa who was snuggled into Wanda with her legs draped over Daisy (Daisy had grabbed her legs so that she could lie more comfy on the couch and had been massaging them even though she could not feel it.) Maria looked at Coulson and gave him a smile he seemed contempt of this moment, they rarely get to do this sort of thing. Coulson looked next to her making her turn to look at Bobbie and Sam who were quietly making out with each other not at all worried that there were others in the room let alone right next to them.

"Cool it you two or I might have to get a bucket of water." Natasha stated lightly kicking Bobbie.

"You could just let us go to our room so you don't have to see it." Sam stated lazily leaning off Bobbie and turning to face her alpha and beta so that it looked like she was lying on Bobbie.

"Thanks babe." Bobbie said moving so that Sam fell and was now lying on her lap.

"The movie has not finished yet." Hunter complained

"The movie is just getting started." Clint added both of them got a pillow to the face with precise accuracy.

"Hey!" both of them complained this made Maria sigh getting all four attentions.

"Sorry." Both boys apologised Bobbie gave her a small nod whereas Sam tilted her head this made Maria look at her especially when she smiled an all too familiar smile.

"Whatever you are thinking no." Maria stated

"You wound me Ria, you wound me deep." Sam said placing a hand on her chest only to ruin her act by laughing.

"You have a strange sense of humour Samantha."

"Oh that is what you love about me." Sam grinned back, it was a grin Maria did not trust it usually led to a mess of some kind. "No? Okay. All innocence here." Sam said drawing a halo over her head Bobbie ended up pushing her off her so that she landed on the ground. "Hey babe who side are you on?" Sam asked getting back up.

"Just go to your room." Maria stated trying to ignore the victory smile Sam was shooting her before she pulled Bobbie up the two of them disappeared.

"I think we need to hose those two down." Natasha stated spreading herself over the couch so that her head was resting on Maria's lap she looked up at her mate and gave her a big grin.

"We should call it a night, most of you have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh man, but the movie." Hunter complained but he stopped and left to his room after the others. May and Coulson had left leaving Maria with Natasha who remained where they were, Maria running her fingers through Natasha's hair as she was lost in thought.

"What's got you frowning?" Natasha asked even though her eyes were closed she knew that Maria was frowning.

"Just thinking." Maria replied

"That usually does not make you frown." Natasha stated now opening her eyes and sitting up so that she was looking at Maria, only for Maria to move her back into the position she had just left.

"Alexa wants to go out."

"We have kept her here for a reason." Natasha replied

"I know, but is it fair to her to keep her here?"

"Until she learns more control, she is emotionally all over the place at the moment."

"She had a nightmare, earlier today. I don't think she remembers it, but she played it to me across the lint. I saw it…I think it was a memory. There was a man…I could not make out his face and he was standing in a door way laughing. He slammed the door…she was trapped. In an enclosed space shouting to be let out banging on the walls but no one helped her. There was a clicking sound…I still cannot think what it was but I found it very annoying. Click, click, click, click; over and over until it was the only sound I could hear. That was when something dragged her out by her feet and pain seared in her back. That was when I made her sleep, into a deeper sleep so she did not dream. We know that they have had a troubled past, that they were abused we can tell that from the bond without having to look too deep into their memories. Something is troubling Alexa, I want her to know that she is not trapped here, that she is safe with us."

"She knows."

"I just wish, there was more we could do for her, and Daisy."

"Daisy?"

"She has been having nightmares again. Why she has been spending so much time with Lincoln."

"Not the only reason."

"Not the only reason." Maria agreed

"You are running that mission tomorrow, you need your rest." Natasha stated so she got up and the two of them went to bed.

In the morning Maria got up to find May, Natasha and Daisy doing Tie Chi on the lawn outside, Alexa and Wanda were sitting with Izzy and Pietro. Fitz and Simmons she knew to be in the lab Coulson was in the kitchen with Clint cooking breakfast. She looked around for Bobbie and Sam but could not find them so she entered their link once she realised they were not in the house. They were running, she could feel their adrenaline through the link they were using their wolf's abilities in human form (running faster than normal) as Sam went to jump over a fallen tree did Maria intervene.

'No.' She commanded making Sam stumble and stop running into the log.

'Maria?' Sam asked confused

'Make your way back to the house.' She instructed and felt that they had obliged. 10 minutes later Sam and Bobbie came back Maria was waiting for them at the back door, the others were inside eating.

"Why do I get the feeling we are about to get lectured?" Sam asked Bobbie who was looking at Maria, she ignored her Mate's comment.

"Because you are." Maria stated moving over to them and away from the house she felt Sam hesitate before she followed her over to the trees. "What were you thinking?" Maria asked

"Exercise, we rarely get to run like this." Sam replied

"You are meant to be taking it easy, let me remind you for one thing and calling forth those abilities, you know what happened last time."

"That is why we need to practise, so we can use them in times of need. What happened in Berlin could have been prevented if we are allowed to practise." Sam rebutted but ended up looking down at this Maria moved next to her and made her look up at her, she noted that her eyes were slightly glowing crystal blue.

"This is we don't, you have worked up your wolf. They are on the brink."

"We have them under control." Bobbie tried taking a deep breath to show she was calm, Sam was a little more slower considering Maria was still holding her chin making her look at her. Maria placed her hand on Sam's side and pressed as she was expecting Sam flinched lightly at the touch so Maria pulled up her top, she noticed that Bobbie must have re-bandaged it.

"It still has not healed."

"Not fully, but enough. Bobbie looked at it this morning. Do you think she would have let me run if she thought I was not ready?"

"Today you both are taking it easy, go back inside. Breakfast is ready." Maria stated putting a small amount of power behind it, she saw the look on Sam's face, in her eyes. She opened her mouth but Bobbie dragged her away after apologising to Maria, Sam only grumbled but let Bobbie lead her away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 14**

Alexa looked up as Sam and Bobbie entered the room, Hunter made a remark but he was ignored by the others. She looked at Wanda, even though Maria moved away from the house they still heard everything.

"What…hap…Berlin?" Alexa asked and noticed that the table had gone silent and several of the others were looking at her.

"That happened around the same time as New York…we don't usually talk about it." Maria replied

"Oh?" Alexa said looking down this made Maria sigh before looking at Coulson who gave her a nod.

"Right before the battle of New York Coulson died. He was an Alpha with his own pack, still is in a way. It is how our packs sort of became one. During the battle after Coulson died his pack…they were lost without him and Mel…She tried taking charge but when it came down to it, she didn't want it. So I took it, Mel agreed for me to be alpha and I took over his pack. During this time those two were in Berlin on a mission that was going South, a lot of bad things happened that day. When I took on the others from Coulson's pack it flared across the bond causing an accidental response, they were already in a tight situation it did not help the matters. We were very lucky our secret was not revealed that day." Maria stated as she did Bobbie and Sam looked down, Sam looked up and seemed to want to protest but Bobbie placed her hand on Sam's leg making her close her mouth and once again look down.

"How?" Alexa asked

"They were relying on their wolf's abilities in human form, they were running through an old castle and their eyes began to glow. Their strength was increased they broke through a solid brick wall because someone did not know how to stop and take in the situation."

"Not my fault I did not like confined spaces. Besides you were able to pass it off as the wall was not sturdy but was weak. It wasn't even that hard. We got out, our objective got complete, our secret remained secret and we gained new pack members I think that counted as a win."

"You…died…but, you…you came…here. How?" Alexa asked she was wanting to know why Coulson didn't take his pack back once he was recovered.

"My Pack had already accepted Maria as their alpha, I do not mind her being my alpha…less paperwork for me." Coulson joked everyone found it amusing except Maria who somewhat sent a glare towards him which only made him smile more. "I still have alpha DNA, and I do help Maria so technically we are two packs but one at the same time. Speaking of time it is time we go, we need to get back to the bus." Coulson stated getting everyone moving, Bobbie looked from Coulson, to Sam back to Coulson.

"We have Trip and Daisy, you will be here until you get a new assignment." Coulson informed her she smiled at him before looking back at Sam who was wearing a frown she was looking at Maria. Maria however was ignoring her, as she spoke with May and Coulson about their next assignment. Alexa looked over at Daisy and could see in her eyes that she had been having nightmares, no doubt the same ones she had been having, they usually come back around this time of year and she wanted to talk to her about it, she thought she had more time with her.

Alexa ended up playing with Bobbie and Sam on the xbox, she had to admit seeing these two together so happy it had her looking over at Wanda who was sitting at the table with Pietro and Maria.

"Your phone has been going off all morning, are you not going to get it?" Bobbie asked as Sam was leaning on her as she played against Alexa. Alexa looked over at the phone on the table, it was the fifth time it had vibrated but Sam made no move to get it.

"You ignoring them?" Maria asked

"No, just know what they want…I don't have an answer for them."

"You have blown them off for the last 7 holidays and two big birthdays." Maria pointed out

"It is creepy how you know that you know that right?" Sam stated but still picked up her phone only for her to turn it off. This made Alexa frown as Sam leaned back against Bobbie.

"Who?" Bobbie asked

"George this time…it is fine, just leave it please." Sam stated and Bobbie nodded moving so she was hugging her.

"Who is…George?" Alexa asked now not interested in the game she turned to look at Sam.

"My brother."

"You…have….um…f-family?" Alexa asked

"Yeah, three brothers and a sister."

"P-parents?"

"Yeah." Sam replied she knew family could be a sensitive subject for Alexa.

"Why…ig…why?" Alexa asked the controller out of her hand she gave Sam her attention.

"They don't know about my work…besides my mother is freakily good at knowing when something is up…we have a family policy not to lie to one another…this way I am not lying." Sam replied

"You have a cover in place." Maria pointed out she watched as Sam sighed now the centre of attention.

"My family my business." Sam said getting up from the couch, Maria could feel her wolf's anxiety levels rising "I can't do this again." Sam said leaving the lounge, Bobbie shared a look with Maria before getting up and following her mate into their room.

"What just happened?" Wanda asked looking at Maria

"I may have already had this conversation with her several times before hand actually."

"She did not listen?" Pietro asked

"It's complicated." Maria replied

"She has told her to go home without forcing her to go home." Natasha stated moving over and kissing Maria on the cheek. "I can talk with her if you want?" she asked

"None of us knows what it is like for her, she is close with her family but her wolf sees us as her family, she is worried her wolf would react badly in thinking she is betraying the pack." Maria stated, because yes some of her members still have parents but none was as close to them as the Bishops were, she shared the feeling across the bond when she changed and some of the weird family moments they have as a pack Sam showed them.

"Will she be alright?" Pietro asked

"Bobbie will stop her from sulking. She will be out later."

"Why…why are they…George?"

"Why are they contacting her? She hasn't been home in a while two years I think." Maria stated and Natasha nodded her head in agreement. "Each holiday they contact her trying to convince her to go home."

"Does she…no contact?"

"She emails, texts and calls them usually leaving messages. She always seems to time it when no one is home."

"What do…she do…they?" Alexa asked she could not understand why Sam would turn her back on family, a good family. "Cover?"

"They think she is a piolet." Maria stated

"Cool, fly can…she?"

"Yes, she does have her piolet licence." Maria stated

"I-I talk to…her." Alexa stated looking to her wheelchair then back to Maria.

"Let her wolf settle first. Then you can speak with her." Maria stated and Alexa nodded she then turned to see Pietro sitting beside her he had taken up the controller giving her a big smile so they started a new game.

20 minutes later Alexa was talking to Sam in the room Bobbie was sitting on the couch looking back towards their room Wanda was doing the same, Maria was also keeping an eye on things making sure they were both alright.


	15. Chapter 15

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 15**

Three days later the only one's still at the house was Alexa, Wanda and Maria. The others all went back to work. Maria still was not sure what Alexa and Sam spoke of but when they came out both of them seemed different. Bobbie and Sam were currently on a mission in Rio, both seemed happy enough to be working together once again Team Bravo were back together. May and Coulson were worried about Daisy seeming that she had been getting very little sleep and it was now obvious Maria watched as Wanda did the exercises with Alexa but she also seemed to be more grouchy. Maria knew it was because she was not getting much sleep, Wanda had been waking her up in the night out of her nightmares but she still did not want to talk about it. Maria watched as Wanda moved her legs, Alexa tried moving away from her but could not, so she now was working on strengthening her arms trying not to watch Wanda move her legs.

'Maria.' Maria looked up from the paperwork she was reading and focused over the link, one of her wolves was calling out to her she focused on it. Bobbie was flirting with some guy Sam was watching her back. Natasha and Clint were staking out a building, Phil was up in his office, Simmons and Fitz was in the lab Hunter was with Trip in the lounge on the plane. May…

'May?' Maria asked noting that she was in Daisy's room, Daisy was asleep but seemed to be having a nightmare.

'She is having a nightmare.' May stated and Maria dived into Daisy's link, she always felt it weird when she entered others dreams, but Daisy was not waking up.

*It was a dark room and the walls felt very enclosed Maria looked around and saw Daisy hunched on the ground her legs pulled up to her chest, her face buried into her knees. Maria moved over to her but stopped when she heard that clicking noise, the same one from Alexa's dream. A door opened and light poured in but this seemed to freak Daisy out more. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out yanking her to her feet.

'You pathetic brat, what did I tell you about making noise.' A man's voice shouted shoving her hard to the ground, he began hitting her. 'You good for nothing freak. Nobody wants you.' the voice continued Maria had seen enough. She moved over to Daisy waved her hand and the image disappeared.

"Daisy, hey. Listen to me. You are safe…this is only a dream." Maria stated bending down next to her even though Daisy flinched when she touched her she needed to see her. Daisy looked up and confusion clouded her eyes.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" Daisy asked

"You were having a nightmare, May couldn't wake you. You are still asleep."

"What's with the white room?" Daisy said looking around

"I got you out of your nightmare, but we could be anywhere." Maria stated and they were in Paris at a café looking up at the Eiffel tower.

"You saw what was in my nightmare?" Daisy asked looking down Maria looked up noting that a rain cloud seemed to be overhead blocking out the sun.

"I did, is it the same one or is it different each night?" Maria asked

"Same one, around this time of year…always the same. It goes away after a while…I didn't want to be a bother to anyone." Daisy stated

"You will never be a bother, if you have a problem we are here to help you. Not just me, but May was worried about you, Phil too. We are your family now Daisy, Families are there for you during tough times. If you don't want to talk to me about it, you should talk to one of the others."

"Maria, during the transition…when the link opened up, did you see? My memories?"

"Not all of them, you have strong walls up. I left them, figured when the time was right you would share what you wanted when you are ready to." Maria stated and was getting ready to leave when it became clear Daisy was not going to share what she had seen.

"Hey Maria, can I stay here? I don't want to go back there. Although influencing our dreams…I don't recall being told anything about this." Daisy stated trying to bounce back, Maria knew that she was doing this because she had seen her vulnerable.

"You can stay, I suggest you do, get some more rest." Maria stated exiting the dream leaving Daisy there knowing that she could wake up if she wanted to.*

'She is alright now. You might want to be there when she wakes up…she could use someone to talk to.' Maria informed May.

'She does not want to talk to me.'

'Talking is a two way street.' Maria stated leaving her before May tried to give her a lecture. Maria looked back over at Wanda who looked up at her and gave her a smile.

"That is enough for now, you can stop." Maria stated moving over to help put Alexa back on the couch. They had agreed to watch a movie once it was done but Alexa was wanting to watch MacGyver. They spent the rest of the day watching MacGyver and getting Alexa back in the kitchen they were making cupcakes Alexa was not happy with herself as she stuttered when she talked and her hand was not moving in the speeds it used to, she used to find baking a breeze but now not so much she was losing its enjoyment.

That night Maria was in bed deciding to get some sleep then stay up doing paperwork when she felt adrenaline across the link making her pinpoint it. Sam and Bobbie were running over rooftops being chased. Sam was taking the lead moving around the rooves that seemed less sturdy.

'What's going on?' Maria asked

'Not much, taking a stroll.' Sam retorted full of sarcasm as she jumped to a roof rolling and standing up in time to help Bobbie get up.

'Why are you being chased?' Maria asked

'Don't know we were following a lead when they turned up, blocking us in an alley we got out by going up now we are running.' Sam replied as Bobbie ended up grabbing her stopping her from standing on weak piece of tin. They went around before jumping to the next roof…

'Do you need an extract?' Maria asked

'Give us a chance to lose them first, then we will reassess.'

'Bobbie did you catch that scent?' Sam asked just as Bobbie was tackled off the roof Sam shouting out her name. Running to edge to see Bobbie clinging to a drainpipe Sam managed to pull her up looking down at the man that tackled her surprised that he got back up and she froze his eyes were red. 'Maria please tell me you saw that?' Sam asked Maria did she was already in contact with May, seeming they were close to Rio asking for an extraction.

'Get to the safe house, I am pulling you out. Shadow condition.' Maria stated

'Copy that.' Sam replied as they once again started running.

Maria got up moved to Wanda's room both of them were still up and looked at her when she poked her head through the door.

"I am going out, stay here. I will send Pietro back." Maria stated both girls nodded they had no idea what was going on. Maria left the house and headed back to her office at the Triskelion, getting in contact with Nick, Blake and Victoria on the road so they were waiting for her when she arrived. Vic was on conference call.

"We've come across the Altridge Pack." Maria stated gaining everyone's attention.

**AN: Who is the Altridge Pack? Is Sam and Bobbie alright? What is Daisy and Alexa's nightmares about? Are they linked? What do you think? Leave a review…Until next time thanks for reading.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 16**

Maria looked around the room, all three packs were gathered and it was loud…The news of the Altridge pack was concerning. They were part of the initial trials of Project W017 but were failures Altridge was the leader of the pack. Having explained this to the others was the cause of the arguing. Maria looked around the room, remaining silent she looked at Victoria who was keeping her wolves in line preventing a fight. Maria turned to her own pack not everyone was here, She had Clint stay back at the house with Alexa, Pietro and Wanda. May was next to Daisy and Phil with Fitz and Simmons, Hunter on his other side, Sharon was next to Natasha each one in their own little conversation but holding steady, Izzy was looking at Victoria as she was busy watching over her pack. Sam and Bobbie were being baited by one of Blake's wolves into a fight as they didn't try to stop the wolf in Rio. Sam was glaring while Bobbie was wearing the Mockingbird expression if he was smart he would back down but it did not seem he was.

'Don't let him bait you. We will not fight today.' Maria stated over the link Sam turned to look at her but Bobbie remained staring at the man across from her.

"Enough. We need to come up with a plan to find and stop Altridge not fight amongst ourselves." Maria stated using her deputy director's voice she now had everyone's attention Blake, Victoria and Coulson all looking at her with approval.

"We will start our search in Rio that is where your two wolves saw him. Do we know which candidate it was?" Victoria asked

"I did not recognise his face." Maria replied

"But you were the first one on this project other than Nick." Blake stated

"I know, which is why I am concerned. He was definitely a wolf his eyes a give away to whom is alpha was, but one I did not know."

"What if Altridge found a way to make more?" Sam asked making her the center of attention but she was only looking at Maria

"That is not…"

"Possible? You found a way to make werewolves, what is stopping him from making more after all you did after the initial failures you perfected it. He disappeared after his rejection, you all thought he was dead…but what if it was a delayed reaction."

"If he has somehow made more this could be a problem." Blake

"No ifs about it he has clearly made more…or someone has." Sam stated

"Sam." Maria stated a warning clear in her tone considering Blake was glaring at her and some of his wolves were growling.

"Sorry." She stated looking down, Blake stopped his wolves from growling.

"Maria's pup is right." Blake stated and Maria had to send a silent command to Sam stopping her from retorting, Bobbie also placed her hand on Sam's leg calming her. "Someone has made more, we need to find out who? How? And Where?"

"Very well, we will pull our resources."

"Work together." Victoria agreed the three alpha's nodded their head in agreement before the meeting was ended and they each went their separate ways.

Maria went back with her pack to the house, Daisy had a set up there and could research more off grid then under SHIELD's nose. Fitz and Simmons would work with Bobbie and Sam trying to make something to help contain these wolves if there was a fight they needed the upper hand. Hunter, May and Natasha would be reaching out to contacts if any word was out there they would know. Coulson was going to supervise the science as they did not want a repeat of last time the four of them worked together.

They were all busy working, Maria was on conference call with Victoria going over everything they were finding or lack of in this case.

"We are coming up empty." Victoria stated, "What about your hacker any luck?"

"Not yet, give her time I am sure she will find something. Any news from Blake?" Maria asked he had sent some wolves to Rio to search the ground but so far nothing.

"No. We will keep looking." Victoria stated and Maria agreed before they ended the conference call. Natasha came into the room with Clint making Maria turn to them.

"Anything?"

"Maybe, but we need to go in person." Natasha replied

"Just be careful, they targeted Sam and Bobbie watch your six."

"Will do." Clint replied and the two of them left not before Natasha kissed Maria and squeezed her hand before taking the car and leaving the house.

2 days, they have been looking for two days and the leads they followed ended up nowhere. Natasha and Clint had yet to return busy working away. Daisy was busy on her computer, Alexa was watching her when she found it.

"Maria." Skye shouted calling her in, May and Phil also came in to see what she had found. Maria read over and looked at her.

"You sure."

"Yeah, well as sure as I can be."

"Good work." Maria replied pulling out her phone she sent a message out for a conference call.

"Are we certain of this?" Victoria asked

"Yes, I have sent Nat and Clint to meet up with us there. I will take Phil's plane we will need more wolves." Maria stated she knew that Wanda would be staying here with Alexa and Daisy she was exhausted and needed rest Fitz and Simmons weren't trained to fight so would be staying here. Sharon was sent on a mission as was Izzy, leaving her with Bobbie, Sam, Pietro, Hunter, May and Coulson. Meeting up with Nat and Clint later on.

"I will send some of my fighters." Victoria stated

"Me too." Blake agreed

"Fitz-Simmons has come up with a strong sedative that would work on us." Maria stated, she knew this because Sam had tested it on herself Maria was not exactly happy with that but she simply replied that she trusted them not to kill her.

"How do you know it will work?" Blake asked normal sedatives burned up fast with their metabolisms.

"It's been tested. It works…no side effects." Maria stated

"Good, send through the coordinates of the meet up point." Victoria stated Maria nodded before signing off she went out and shared the news with the others.

"Wait why am I staying here?" Daisy asked

"Because you look like the walking dead." Sam stated back

"You haven't had much sleep these last couple of days, stay back get some rest. When we confront them you can monitor the situation."

"From the bus?" Daisy asked

"From here. Phil will be staying on the bus." Maria stated

"But…" Daisy began to argue but stopped when she got a specific look from Maria. "Did May teach you that?" Daisy grumbled looking down making Maria smirk.

"We move out in five, grab what you need. The ICERS have been recalibrated?"

"Yeah…yes." Fitz stated nodding his head

"They are already in the car." Bobbie stated

"Good." Maria said as Bobbie and Sam gave Daisy reassuring smiles before going to get ready.


	17. Chapter 17

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 17**

Maria looked over the map one last time, before looking over the faces of her agents.

"So we have confirmation?" Maria asked looking at Victoria who was on screen Blake on the screen next to her.

"Yes, we have confirmation this is their den so to speak." Blake stated

"Do we know how many?"

"Heat signatures…show 25, we know that most of them are wolves." Victoria stated Maria once again looked around the room she had 20 wolves with her 22 when Nat and Clint arrive. She knew that they were all capable of fighting but only about 12 of them were expert fighters. Pietro was going to be a big help but he was fast not really great at hand to hand.

"You agree with this plan?" Maria asked looking at Victoria and Blake their wolves needed to hear them say it.

"Yes." Victoria stated first, Blake was quiet for a few seconds.

"I agree."

"If things go south?" Maria asked

"We have Strike teams on standby." Victoria nodded

"Okay, ETA 20 minutes." Maria said and the other two alpha's nodded before the screens went blank. Maria shared a look with Coulson he nodded his head, before the two of them left heading up to his office. As she went she looked over her pack members one last time telling them not to cause any problems.

The twenty minutes was not long enough, by the time they landed everyone was in their gear with weapons at their sides they would be starting this in human form Maria was hoping it would not escalate for them to shift. She looked over her pack members each one wearing a serious expression, she noticed that Sam and Bobbie were standing next to one another sending each other small smiles. Natasha and Clint joined them as they stood next to May, Coulson was up in the command room he had cameras of the area up and watched as they left the bus. Maria leading the way with Natasha and May on either side with the others following behind. When they reached the building they had their weapons drawn before splitting up to get into position.

"In position." Trip stated he was leading the other team for the only other entrance point.

"In position." Maria stated

"Execute." Nick stated he was running this from the Triskelion from his office on conference call with Victoria, Blake and Coulson. Daisy was on conference call with Coulson from the house, the others also around her at the table as they waited for news.

Maria entered knowing that stealth was out the window, they would have smelt them the minute they entered the street as Maria and the others had smelt them. They were all at the ready, she had Pietro stay with Clint who had an arrow at the ready. That was when they attacked…breaking up into smaller groups to the search the place was not the best plan, but it was efficient. Coulson was informing them of where the heat signatures were and when they were close to one of them. Natasha wrestled one to the ground using her widow bites to knock him out as May ended up kicking her opponent so he fell to his knees she then knocked his head against the wall also knocking him out. Maria shot hers with an icer, before shooting the other two already knocked out ones. Sam and Bobbie were with a smaller group there were four of them and they ended up facing five Sam's fast reflex's shot her opponent before he could take a step, Bobbie was just as quick they were trained specialists after all. They turned to help the two other wolves that usually work admin but they were also trained agents so did not need too much help. Sam went to attack the fifth but Bobbie shot him before she could.

'Ruin my fun.' Sam stated across the link before they continued on their way. They ended up in the basement as they looked around the room.

"This place freaks me out." The agent Mike stated looking around there were five cages against the wall with a dentist chair in the middle of the room.

"I think this is where they did there testing." Bobbie stated looking behind a door Sam moved over to her.

"Why? Oh god." Sam said she had to step back trying not to gag. Moving so she was standing behind her breathing through her mouth.

"How many?" Sam asked with her hand in front of her mouth.

"Too many." Bobbie replied looking over all the dead bodies. Sam stopped her from entering that room.

"There might be an exit." Bobbie stated

"You had to say that." Sam grumbled following behind her looking down at the dead bodies she tried not to step on any but they covered the ground she knew she stepped on a few limbs. Bobbie was in front of her when a hand shot up and knocked her down, Sam shouted out her name only for her also to be tackled, only screaming in her head as she landed on the dead, she twisted out of the hold but she had lost her gun. So ended up kicking him in the face, and had to admit he looked like one of the dead.

'Screw Izzy for making us watch that horror movie.' Sam stated kicking him again in the face getting back to her feet. She moved out of the way of his punches, that was when another hand grabbed her leg holding her in place. 'Fuck!' Sam stated kicking the one holding her with her other foot pulling out her knife. Maria turned up with Natasha, May, Mike and Dylan each one firing into the bodies. Bobbie moved over to Sam who was shaking. Sam ended up slapping her on the arm.

"Next time you tell me to enter a room full of dead bodies I am not listening to you. Screw it if there is an exit." Sam stated moving towards the door only to stop when May grabbed her dodging the punch that was aimed at her. "Seriously you grab me while I am still in here?" Sam asked Maria had to calm her down over the link.

"There is a door," Bobbie stated indicating a trap door but a body was over it.

"Can I join the other team?" Sam asked looking at Maria.

"No, we will follow it, see where it goes."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Sam mumbled looking down at the dead trying to identify which ones were dead and which ones were faking it.

"You okay?" Bobbie asked as they followed Maria and Natasha May was staying up with Dylan and Mike.

"No, I know for a fact that is going to haunt my dreams…forever." Sam mumbled she had found her gun and was holding it for dear life. Maria ended up settling her nerves, making her focus on the objective. As they walked through the tunnel their eyes glowing in the dark with weapons drawn at the ready. They walked for five minutes before stopping, they heard footsteps echoing up ahead, a gun was fired sparking off the wall just on their left forcing them to step back.

'Did you see anyone?' Maria asked them

'No.'

'On the left, thirty degrees.' Natasha stated Maria took the shot it was followed by a thump then they heard running feet.

'More than one.' Maria stated letting Natasha and Bobbie run ahead taking point. She and Sam were covering them from behind.

'This feels familiar.' Sam stated as this reminded her of her rookie days but it was usually her and Bobbie running ahead with Nat and Maria covering them. Sam knew why Maria sent them, she had reacted badly in the basement…but could she blame her? Natasha ended up using the wall and vaulting in the air before landing in front of the person knocking his weapon out of his hands before gripping is collar and shoving him against the wall. Maria stopped her from knocking him out. They needed some answers, he was going to give it to them.

Sam and Bobbie remained on guard as Maria and Natasha questioned the man who ended up crying and blabbering, Natasha knew this was a tactic so slapped him out of it. Making him stop and look at her.

"You slapped me?" he asked surprised

"You shot at me." Natasha replied

"Now who is in charge?" Maria asked but he remained silent, "What is your goal?" Maria asked but again was met with silence. "How many are in your pack? We have your friends was there only 25 of you?" Maria asked and this made him look at her and smile.

"Yes." He spat Maria shared a look with Natasha, so there were more of them out there somewhere.

"Who made you?" Maria asked but he once again looked down before he started laughing.

"We are not the ones you need to be worried about." He stated looking up at Maria before he slammed his head back against the wall cracking his skull. Maria was surprised, Natasha moved forward feeling for a pulse she shook her head before stepping back.

"What do you think that meant?" Natasha asked and grabbed Maria as she stumbled "Ria?" Natasha asked concerned grabbing both Bobbie's and Sam's attention.

"The others…need to get back to the others." Maria said clenching her fists and closing her eyes she could feel the other members of her pack screaming over the bond.


	18. Chapter 18

**Project W017 2.0 chapter18**

Maria sprinted back the way they had come the others right behind all but jumping up into the room with the bodies. She kept moving, May was surprised to see them she shared a look with Maria but got nothing from her. Natasha was confused, May was fine, she sensed the others were fine in the building, who was Maria talking of? Maria kept running until she was heading for the exit she had everyone's attention.

"Mac you are in charge." Maria stated as she left, "Trip I need you with me but your team is staying here. Nick is sending a clean-up team and containment unit." Maria added, Trip looked confused but followed the others. She got them back to the plane in record time ignoring the complaints of her driving. "May get us in the air."

"Where are we going?"

"Home." Maria replied and that was when Natasha realised what wolves Maria was talking about.

"You're blocking our link?" Natasha asked

"No."

"Maria what is going on?"

"We took their den, they took ours. They are blocking the link somehow…we need to get there now." Maria replied

"Daisy?" May asked she turned and ran up the stairs to the cockpit. Maria looked around the faces of the others with her, her pack…plus Trip. The plane took off as Maria looked at the screen ahead of her they were in the air heading back at top speeds she was trying to get in contact with the others, she was worried, Daisy and Wanda were the only combat ready ones there but she could not get in contact with them she ended up slamming her hands down on the desk cracking it.

"Coulson won't appreciate you breaking his office." Natasha stated standing in the doorway.

"I should have seen this coming when they confronted Sam and Bobbie."

"You knew Altridge?"

"Yes, this is something he would do…sacrifice a pawn to take the queen." Maria replied

"Chess, he liked chess?"

"Yeah."

"But sacrifice 25 wolves?" Natasha asked

"Must think he can make more." Maria replied

"You know we have a pretty decent chess player on our team." Natasha stated and Maria sighed.

"She freaked out today." Maria stated

"She was in a room of dead bodies when they grabbed at her, any normal person would freak out. Bobbie did also."

"Bobbie continued on." Maria pointed out

"So did Sam, she was just more vocal. You know her best Ria." Natasha stated causing Maria to sigh.

'Sam, come to me please.' Maria called her up and a minute later Sam entered the room looking at Natasha then to Maria.

"If this is about before, I am sorry…it just freaked us out. Who hides like that?" Sam asked before looking down.

"It's not about that, it's about what is going on. Altridge was a chess player, I should have seen this play…"

"Then are you sure running back is such a good idea?" Sam asked

"They need us." Maria stated

"I know that, but how do we know we are not playing right into his hand. This could be his next move." Sam shrugged and Maria really looked at her but she held her gaze.

"What would you suggest we do?" Maria asked

"He was willing to sacrifice some of his wolves."

"I am not going to sacrifice anyone." Maria interrupted

"He has somehow blocked the link, we all know that can happen by either being knocked out or some form of drug. You need to know what is going on…you can't just go rushing in, or flying because if it is a trap and you fly in the others could get hurt. But if they are waiting to capture you when you storm the place, send one in. I can go in, this way you will know."

"And he will get another person to use against us."

"That way he will put me with the others."

"Still don't see how that helps if he blocks your link it won't help at all."

"Bobbie and I could cook something up in the lab that I could use. If he is a chess player he would be expecting you to rush right in…how did you know they were in danger?"

"They were screaming across the link."

"Enough to drive you out of the tunnel, run through the house, drive like a maniac and get us back in the air rushing back to save them?" Sam asked and Maria gave her a pointed look she did not appreciate that description.

"You are asking me to wait when I know they are in trouble?" Maria asked

"I am asking you to take a step back, look at the board see the bigger picture. The others are smart, and if he wants his revenge on you they will be safe for now." Sam stated

"What makes you think that?" Maria asked

"Because he would want to hurt them in front of you. Everything you told us about him, he likes to show off…boast. As long as you aren't there he won't hurt them…but take too long he will do something to get your attention. It is a thin line, a slim chance but I think we can play it to our advantage." Sam stated and stood there for several minutes as Maria thought this over, Natasha watched Maria closely, what Sam said made sense in a way.

"Take Bobbie to the lab, see if you can come up with an advantage if you do I will agree to your plan, if not we stick with my plan."

"One I will take." Sam shrugged leaving the room sharing a look with Natasha who nodded her head as she walked past leaving the room.

"Don't say it." Maria said not looking at Natasha.

"Say what?" Natasha asked

"That you agree with her, what she said makes sense and I should listen to her. I left them there that is on me."

"We all though the pack house was safe, it is supposed to be safe. You couldn't have seen this coming. I know you Ria, you plan for every contingency tell me honestly did you see this coming?"

"No, but…"

"You had a safe room built into the house encase something ever happened and a meet up point if something bad did happen. You made sure everyone had the basic defence training, if they got the slip on Wanda and Daisy you and I both know the difficulty that would have been. Maria this is not on you."

"I am alpha. This is my pack he is going against." Maria stated and Natasha saw in her eyes her wolf was at the surface.

"Maria." Natasha stated making her take a deep breath.

"I have faith in my pack-mates, they will be fine… they will be giving him hell." Maria said nodding her head Natasha moved and Maria rested her forehead against hers breathing deeply. She was going to get them back, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 19**

Sam drove up to the house, it was silent, eerily so. Her senses were on alert as she parked out front, her hand went to the weapon at her waist before she pulled out the box of pizza. Climbing out of the car she moved for the door as she stepped foot inside she was greeted by silence.

"Hey guys, I am back?" Sam called out, "Brought pizza." Sam added moving into the kitchen placing it on the counter.

"Al? Daisy? You better not be playing a prank, I am not in the mood." Sam stated only freezing when she heard a clicking noise that sent her on edge. She turned to come face to face with a very large man but he was very skinny. Sam had to stop herself from smiling he looked like any villain from any movie, but one popped to mind he looked like a grasshopper. "Who are you?" Sam asked stepping back from him, the man tilted his head as he looked at her. She ducked under an attack from behind jumping up on the counter she turned so she was on the other side. "Daisy?" Sam shouted

"Your friends can't help you." The man stated and Sam looked from him to the very buff man that was on the other side, he had a scar down his face a fresh scar.

"What do you want?" Sam asked

"I want her to suffer." He spat

"Who?" Sam asked and he smiled at her, one that sent shivers down her spine. She caught the arm that tried punching her before she got the chance to punch him he grabbed her shirt pulling her closer making her stumble before she regained her footing she was injected with something.

Alexa looked up as the two men returned, she had heard the car pull up and Sam got out. Calling out to them. What was she thinking? Why would she come when Maria knew what was going on. The bigger of the two men came in dragging Sam behind him. Altridge looked up from the table as he placed Sam next to Fitz and Simmons, they were both awake only Daisy and Wanda were unconscious. Simmons leaned over to assess her but stopped when the wolf across from them growled at her.

"What is it?" the skinny man asked Altridge, the one man that haunts her dreams Mr Ozear.

"Is this all she brought?" Altridge asked indicating the pizza.

"And this." He said placing a gun on the table, "maybe she was one of the ones on the mission. Did not know what was going on." Mr Ozear asked

"No, she would have called the others back to her. Have the others ready, she could be a diversion." Altridge stated

"They are ready…what is your play exactly?" Mr Ozear asked, "What happens if she does not come?" He asked

"She will come, I now have six of her wolves…she will come." He replied moving over to Sam and stabbed her in the arm Sam's eyes opened they were glowing blue, Sam went to attack but he stopped her, standing on her leg he held her hands. "What is she playing at?" he demanded but Sam only growled at him. "You were in Rio, you ran from me before…not again." He stated as he punched her in the face so that she landed somewhat on Simmons. He pulled her up by the hair and she scrunched her face until she was on her feet before he chucked her across the room she landed next to the wolves which snapped at her as she rolled away from them and managed to roll over so she was next to Daisy. She looked over Daisy before she was yanked back to her feet. "Why would she send you in alone?" He asked looking her in the eyes and started smirking.

"I'm here favourite." Sam stated before head butting the man kicking him in the groan and rolled away towards Wanda. She managed to kick the wolf that jumped at her in the face as she made it to Wanda only to end up touching her before she was pulled by her foot back towards him. She tried kicking the one that was dragging her but he caught her other foot. Her hands were bound and he threw her into the wall. Before she was injected with something.

"A paralysis." Altridge stated moving over to her pulling her up so she was sitting up. "You will be the first to die when she gets here." He added moving back over to the table looking at a chess board several minutes went by and Alexa saw that Daisy was awake, Alexa turned to look at Wanda, she was also slightly moving Jemma and Leo were also moving. She then looked over at Sam who was smiling.

"I brought the pizza for my pack, not you idiots." Sam stated making the others tense and turn to look at her. "I never liked injections,"

"You should not be able to talk." Altridge stated moving towards Sam she also had the others attentions.

"Two can play the game." Sam stated looking over at the chess board then back up at him, "she told me you liked to play…I thought you'd be better. A little disappointed I mean I had this whole plan you know three steps ahead blah blah blah, but you, you just did everything for me… You reacted exactly like I thought you would. Creepy grasshopper dude almost threw me…almost. It would be good to know I will be putting their nightmares to rest…kind of hoping you would eat the pizza…had a whole speech on that too but guess I can save that for another time. I want to know, where did you meet? Is there a place you can get your own villains? I mean you all look like you're from a book. Stereotypical bad guys. Oh well guess you can't always be the smartest person in the room." Sam stated

"What the hell are you talking about?" Altridge stated he was furious as he punched Sam in the face causing her to chuckle.

"Have a habit of pissing off bad guys. I can never get along with them." Sam stated getting another punch. He held her by the face holding her against the wall.

"What could you have possible thought that you are smarter than me?" He stated digging his nails into her skin.

"You said yourself a diversion." Sam said grinning when he dropped her and turned around Daisy and Wanda were both up Daisy sent him into a wall, Jemma and Leo got up moving over to Alexa Sam started laughing as she pushed herself up from the wall moving over to the table pulling out the pizza box chucking the pizza on the ground before turning the box over grabbing the small bag from it and picking up her gun she fired three shots each one hitting the wolves that were growling at Jemma and Leo. Wanda was busy fighting the large buff man and Daisy was fighting Mr Ozear. Sam moved over to Alexa and Fitz-Simmons. She was about to say something when there was a loud cracking noise making her turn to see that Daisy had made a hole in the wall leading outside. Sam moved over to Alexa grabbing her arm looking at the braces before stating. "Disengage Sparrow Hill." Sam stated and the braces disengaged as she took them off her hands. Alexa looked up at her surprised but Sam moved over to Jemma handing her the gun. "Stay close we need to get out of here."

"There are others." Jemma said

"We know, back up is coming. We need to get you out of here." Sam stated but turned to look at Daisy and Wanda. Alexa was there using her powers also.

"Go." Daisy shouted so Sam led them out of the room.

"Let's go Leopold." Sam stated running ahead of them encase there were others in the house. As they made it to the lounge there was a large man and Sam started fighting him. There was a whoosh and Pietro was there. "Get them out." Sam stated ducking under the man's arm she spun around and kicked his legs. Pietro ended up taking Jemma first, when he got back for Fitz Sam had the man on the ground trying to knock him out. Shoving him to the side before looking at Pietro. "How does it look out there?"

"Wanda and the others turned up…still many wolves." He replied taking Fitz as a lady entered the room. Sam grabbed one of May's training staff's before attacking the lady who had a knife.

Alexa was manipulating the air and was hovering as she pushed wolves back giving the others time to fight. She looked over and saw Daisy fighting Mr Ozear and really wanted to help but due to the numbers she was helping the others giving them space so they would not be overwhelmed. She saw that May went over to help Daisy knowing that the two of them had it handled. Wanda was throwing wolves around her power spreading out over the back yard.

'Group up!' was shouted over the link. She recognised it at Sam's voice and Maria must have told those in wolf form as the pack moved together except Daisy and May who were preoccupied.

"Alexa." Sam shouted making her turn to see Sam chuck her something Alexa caught it and smiled the wolves were now circling the others so she flew over top of them manipulating the air she broke the crystal and let it spread over the wolves one by one they fell to the ground unconscious. Wanda smiled as Alexa landed in the middle between her and the others. Wanda turned to face Daisy and May setting her power towards them, the man they were facing was not slow. Alexa who was looking at Wanda saw the wolf move in the trees behind her, a weird sensation filled her body and before she knew what was happening she was running…but not in human form. She had turned into her wolf. Jumping over Wanda and clashing with the wolf that tried attacking her mate she growled. Her teeth clenching down on the wolf's flesh, it was all instinctual she had no idea what she was doing but it seemed her wolf did. They fought…

"Alexa." Maria stated making Alexa turn and look at her, looking up from the wolf that was no longer moving. Maria outstretched her hand and Alexa looked at it before moving forward and nuzzling against it. This was her Alpha.

'What?' Alexa met Maria's eyes before that familiar sensation returned and she was changing back to human.


	20. Chapter 20

**Project W017 2.0 chapter 20**

Alexa looked up at Maria, she was currently sitting next to Wanda on the couch it had been a week since Altridge attack. There pack house was moved seeming it had been exposed, Fitz-Simmons, Bobbie and Sam had been coming up with ideas but they have been too dramatic, so far Maria has turned down their requests.

"You going to be okay to return to the tower?" Maria asked sitting across from her looking down at her legs.

"I have been doing the exercises…and have been given…the go." Alexa replied and Maria nodded. Alexa turned to Wanda who was smiling at her as she picked up a book to read.

"You return in two days." Maria stated both of them nodded.

"Maria…um work?" Alexa asked

"Take some more time, regain your strength. Give it another month and then we can ease you back into it." Maria replied Alexa nodded her head, she was just happy to be returning to civilisation. Alexa had joined the pack for a run through the forest last night and she absolutely loved it, running in wolf form with Wanda. She felt like she truly joined the pack that night…

"It is not that ridiculous." Fitz stated making Maria look over to see the others come out of the lab.

"I am saying Leopold if you do that you might make another hole." Sam replied in her matter of fact tone.

"That was one time Samantha…no one was hurt." Fitz mumbled

"The answer is no, and if you ask the others they will agree…It would take us days to work out the calculations alone let alone if it will even work." Sam stated ignoring the others in the room they continued their banter as they made their way to the kitchen. Bobbie and Simmons came over and sat on the couch looking over at the bickering engineers.

"They have been going at it for the last ten minutes." Bobbie stated

"What are they arguing about?" Maria asked

"Monkeys." Simmons stated

"Monkeys?" Alexa asked

"Fitz wants to build a monkey, he knows Sam has been working on an AI…he wants to make it a monkey." Bobbie replied

"He has made weirder things." Daisy stated

"His designs she is disagreeing with." Bobbie stated, she was the only one that really knew the reason as to why Sam was protesting it…Bobbie looked at Maria carefully, did she know? Maria revealed nothing but looked back over as their discussion seemed to get heated, they were talking but she did not understand a word they were saying. She looked at Bobbie who only shrugged, turning to look at Jemma but she could only understand half of what they were saying.

"What will…you guys be doing?" Alexa asked getting Maria's attention.

"Nick wants me on the carrier. They will be returning to the bus, Daisy has her team to work with, a certain member of that team is rather eager for her return." Maria stated and looked as Daisy seemed to blush she knew exactly who they were talking about. "Sam and Bobbie will be heading to the Triskelion." Maria replied this seemed to get Bobbie's attention as she looked at her.

"No missions?"

"You're still benched."

"Not lab work?"

"No, you will be running a team there, overseeing field work."

"We are specialists not field agents." Sam stated, this seemed to have caught her attention enough to put a pause in her conversation with Fitz.

"You still do field work, look at May."

"Does that mean we will be getting a bus?" Sam asked

"No, you will be stationed at the Triskelion."

"In DC?" Sam asked

"That is where the Triskelion is based." Fitz commented not seeing the look on her face.

"The likely hood of you running into her is slim, you have worked from DC before." Maria stated

"Yes but we weren't stationed there. I have been ignoring them."

"They won't know you are in DC."

"Fine, not like we can ask for a transfer…can we?" Sam asked looking at Maria

"No."

"Thought not. Let's go Leopold we have not got much time if we want to finish it." Sam said pulling the younger man back towards the lab.

"Better go keep an eye on them." Simmons mumbled

"And I better go keep an on them, don't want them blowing anything up." Bobbie stated knowing that Jemma would probably help them after all she and Fitz were so in sync add Sam to the mix that is just asking for trouble. Daisy ended up going to her room to work on her laptop. Maria watched as they left then turned back to Wanda and Alexa who ended up standing up, pulling Wanda with her.

"Let's go work on powers." Alexa stated pulling her along towards their gym.

"Don't break anything." Maria called after them but she had a feeling they would not exactly be working on their powers. She also ended up getting up stretching her back and heading to her computer where she could get some work down in silence. Things were looking up for them, after the whole fight Victoria was busy keeping an eye out if there were any other wolves made but things were starting to return to normal she knew in their line of work it would not last long so that is why they treasure it while they could. Little did she know what troubles were in stall for them down the road.

**AN: this chapter is sort of like an epilogue…What do you think? This story continues on with my NCIS crossover 'SHIELD and NCIS United' which is then followed by 'NCIS and SHIELD Divided' (read SHIELD and NCIS United first). Check them out…Thanks for reading and your continued support…**


End file.
